Ashes of Betrayal
by MissAX
Summary: [HIATUS] Before his fifth year, Harry is thrown into Azkaban but once found innocent, he is released and defeats Voldemort. He leaves Hogwarts but finds that staying away is harder than it seems, especially with the coming of a fateful event...[Post GOF]
1. Prologue

**Ashes of Betrayal**

"_One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though … betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."_

–Steven Dietz

**Prologue**

_Drip_

The sound of water dripping filled the empty silence as a lone figure walked down the dank stone hallway. He had shaggy black hair with cold, hopeless, and bloodshot blue eyes which took in everything. The last time he was here, he never had the chance to observe the emptiness that the place represented. Coldness drifted everywhere, penetrating through the warmness of the figure's inner warmth.

_Drop _

The occasional moans had covered the eerie silence but they halted moments ago. The corridor the man walked led to the securest part of Azkaban, a part that no one but the worst of criminals lived. Azkaban… wizard prison… lone island in the middle of nowhere… but more importantly, it was also known as hell on Earth.

_Drip drop_

A shiver ran down the man's spin as a Dementor glided by. Memories of the past flashed through his blue eyes, devoid of any emotion but pain. Betrayal and hardships marked this man's life but now he knew what people were thinking of when they convicted him. He never knew until now, that being on the receiving end of the ridicule could feel so much better than on the side doing the ridiculing. At the very least there's no guilt… no internal pain… no self-hatred… no, there was just hatred and loathing of the deepest kind to those that left them here.

A bitter bark of laughter ripped from his throat as silent sobs once again overcame him. Just yesterday, the tears welled up inside him with the terrible news that a single letter brought during a meeting with the Order… the worst, and best, letter he had ever received.

_Click_

Sirius Black continued walking in what could be considered the worst moment of his life. Worst than when Lily and James died… worst than his twelve year imprisonment in this very same prison… no he had just about sank to the lowest level that he could reach.

_Shuffle_

Betrayal. He knew the word, oh yes he knew it well. For twelve years he rotted in Azkaban for the false charge of murder on his best friend. All believed him to be a murderer. Friends… family… mentors… it was all the same. He swore to never let that happen to anyone he knew, to always give them the benefit of the doubt. But with that, he felt even worst than before. The person he was sent to retrieve today is no one other than Harry Potter.

The-Boy-Who-Betrayed-Us-All… traitor… disgrace to the wizarding world… he's been called all of those… but the one that filled Sirius' heart with most grief was "godson." On the day of Harry's trial and conviction, Sirius had disowned Harry as his godson and that was the moment he wished he could take back more than anything… maybe even more than changing secret keepers with Peter Pettigrew…

_Plop_

Turning the corner, he stopped at the cell at there very end of the hallway. The cell of the godson he had betrayed along with the rest of them. Godson…a sob wretched from him at the title… he knew he didn't deserve it… he never did. He condemned his _godson_ to the same fate that befell him.

Putting the charmed iron key into the door, Sirius black opened what had been the highest secured cell ever. The rusty steel door clinked as it unlocked and opened with a creak on the door hinges, much in need of a greasing charm.

The sight that fell before him was worst than what he had imagined when he steeled himself for the worst. Entering the room Sirius walked slowly, as if in a dream, towards the Boy-Who-Was-Betrayed. Reaching Harry, he dropped onto the frozen stone floor and felt his breathing increase rapidly. Panic-stricken and in pain from his past actions, Sirius just knelt on the ground of Azkaban and stared at the face of his ex-godson, not noticing the tears that streamed down his face.

Memories flashed through Sirius' mind of the Harry he knew before all of this. He thought of the Harry that would smile and joke around with his friends and keep the threat of Voldemort in the back of his mind to enjoy life. All of that was gone now with the person before him.

"My fault…it's my fault," he whispered as his voice cracked from the pain and remorse. Right now, he wanted nothing better to do than find a dark room and rock back and forth while crying his heart out.

Months, even years, from today he would still have the image of his godson's emotionless face photographed into his memory.

In the two and a half years that Harry had survived in here, his physical image had taken a turn for the worst. While never a large boy for his age, he lost most of his extra weight. But it was not his body that was the most distinguishing feature despite the sullen look in his face and shadows under his eyes. It was not even his hair, still the unruly mop of ink black despite it being just past his shoulders, but it was his eyes.

The same emerald green eyes that used to sparkle with life were now dull and lifeless. It was as if there was no soul in them for no emotions or recognition flashed through them. What was vibrant, and the thing that drew people in, was replaced with lifeless copies. Even when Sirius moved, the eyes did not move from their empty staring at the wall, not even a flicker.

Gingerly Sirius reached out and touched Harry's shoulder, as if afraid to knock him from his trancelike state. However, he received no response from Harry. It was as if he was no longer aware of the world around him, but rather in his own shell…his own world.

"Merlin James, I'm so sorry. I failed you. I failed Harry," he said softly as another heartbroken sob trembled through his body.

"Come on Harry, stand up and let's get out of here," Sirius whispered even as his voice cracked halfway through. Quickly he wiped his tearstained face and softly whispered to Harry, "Please stand up Harry, let's get out of here."

Obediently, Harry obeyed shocking Sirius, until he realized that Harry could follow orders but was not aware of it. More tears threatened to fall once more as Sirius supported Harry and the pair made their way out of Azkaban.

On the way to the exit, thoughts swam across Sirius' mind. _Merlin what can I do? I'll happily take him in to help his recovery but every time I look at his silent blank look, I'll just crack from guilt. We did this. There's nothing we can do to apologize. At least I had the animungus form to hide from the Dementors, but Harry had nothing! He's sixteen damn it! Even I was twenty-two then I went into Azkaban! I don't even know his mental state considering his reaction to the vile things. According to Moony, he reacts badly to them from the bad memories of his life. _

There Sirius hit the other snag in his life. Remus Lupin had been killed in battle shortly after Harry's imprisonment. He was heartbroken and believed to the end that Harry was innocent. His grief made him reckless and that was what cost him his life.

Looking back at Moony's certainty of Harry's innocence Sirius felt even guiltier. Remus, someone who was not as close to Harry on a personal level, believed his innocence while Harry's own _godfather_ had condemned him. _Moony, Prongs, Lily, I'm so sorry. I failed him and he's all I've got left. I should have listened to you Moony… I'm sorry._

They soon reached the main entrance and exit for the prison. After checking out with a Ministry Auror, Sirius reached for the portkey to transport them towards Hogsmeade, just outside of Hogwarts' wards. With his right arm supporting Harry, Sirius reached into his robes and took out the quill portkey.

"Vindication and forgiveness," Sirius whispered, activating the portkey. With the familiar tug at the navel, Sirius Black and Harry Potter left the grim and desolate island of Azkaban and entered the Wizarding World.

Shaking his head for a moment to gather his surroundings, Sirius looked around the path and saw Hogwarts in the distance. With one last look at his companion, Sirius started walking on the path of towards Hogwarts when a familiar voice spoke out from behind him.

"Well, well, we meet again _cousin,_" taunted a female voice from behind. Turning around, Sirius saw that it was no other than Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin.

"_Accio wand,_" Bellatrix said lazily with a smirk. Sirius found his wand out of his pocket and in her hands.

"My, my cousin, you really should keep better watch of your weapons," she taunted mockingly, "Now if you'll continue walking, I believe we have a show to catch at Hogwarts!"

Sirius looked at Harry nervously. "Don't worry about Mister Potter either; he's a main part of the show. After all, who has the chance to kill those responsible for his imprisonment?" she said with an evil grin.

After once final glance at the wand in Bellatrix's hand, Sirius trudged up the path with Harry right next to him. From some of the walking, Harry had gained the usage of his joints and could now walk normally. _Merlin, what could be happening? The Death Eaters wouldn't dare attack Hogwarts would they? _A minute later, Sirius could see what Bellatrix meant by "show." Everywhere on Hogwarts' grounds, sparks of green and red could be seen. Robes of black were everywhere along with the blood red of Order and Auror members.

However, it seemed that the Auror and Order members were losing. Death Eaters held their enemies at wand point and soon gathered the Order and Aurors into a large mass. The Death Eaters soon erected barriers to keep the wandless members from going anywhere.

Looking at the entranceway of Hogwarts, all could see that the students were held behind barriers as well. They were blasting away at the wards with whatever they could but it proved to be pointless. It was not these that drew people's attention. At the very center of the grounds stood a blue-tinted bubble with two of the strongest wizards alive fighting it out.

Suddenly, Voldemort cast a curse at Dumbledore's direction. The yellow streak knocked Dumbledore's breath out and in that one instance, Voldemort disarmed the greatest symbol for the Light. On every wall, people banged against the barriers for the Dark Lord to release Dumbledore. Tears ran down their faces as they envisioned the end of the Headmaster. However, Voldemort just held Dumbledore at wand point and did not cast the Killing Curse.

"No," Sirius whispered in shock. He was knocked out of his thoughts as Bellatrix pushed him into the one-way barrier holding the Aurors, Order, and staff members as well.

"Now Mister Potter, let us go pay our respects to the Headmaster and the Dark Lord," said Bellatrix with mad like glee in her eyes. They made their way over to the ring at the center. Harry walked in a daze like trance but they both reached the bubble and Harry crossed it while Bellatrix stayed outside.

"Ah Harry, I'm so glad you could make it," Voldemort said with a wicked smile, "Do you see where you precious hero stands? He stands at the hand of defeat! Look around at all those that betrayed you, what do you see? They all kneel before my hand! Will you join me Harry? Join me and feel the power you've always wanted!"

And then Harry did something that shocked everybody. Harry knelt before Voldemort and said, "I do milord; I wish to join you. I wish to show those that betrayed me years ago what the consequences of that are today." Harry looked up and Voldemort could see the intensity in his emerald eyes, shadowed as his once were in power lust and murderous intent. Azkaban had made his face more sullen and it brought out the intensity of revenge in them.

"YOU TRAITOR! WE WERE RIGHT! THAT LETTER WAS A HOAX!" yelled Ron while banging against the barriers. Hermione looked at him with revulsion as tears fell down.

Laughing, the Dark Lord motioned for Harry to stand. "I knew you would want revenge but I did not expect that you shall join me! This truly is the end for the Light!" he exclaimed evilly. "As celebration for your new loyalty, I want you to kill Dumbledore!"

"Yes milord, I will require a wand."

"_Accio Potter's wand!"_ Voldemort exclaimed while pointing his wand at Hogwarts. Moments later, Harry's wand came speeding towards them. Voldemort caught it as it approached him and handed it to Harry saying, "My gift as a symbol for years of loyalty to come. I knew the bumbling idiot would not break your wand. He hoped that someone would be able to use it for it is my wand's brother. Pity his plan did not work for no one could wield it!" he said cackling.

Looking at the wand, Harry felt a surge of power from the years of nonuse. It flowed around him, cracking the air in power. It is this show of power that fills Voldemort with glee. _All that power, all at my disposal!_

"I shall need something to practice on milord," Harry said with a look of impatience in his eyes.

"Why of course! How careless of me; Bella, fetch one of the runts over there that know our dear guest here can you?" Bellatrix grinned and went over to the barrier holding the children. Before now, most were silent in disbelief. However, with Bellatrix's movement, they all snapped out of their daze and yelled words to keep Bellatrix away.

Walking over, she found that the closest person who had a personal history with Harry was Ginny Weasley. Using a quick pulling charm, she captured Ginny despite others trying to keep her with them. Roughly dragging and pushing Ginny through the bubble, she went back to standing guard outside. The elder woman was stronger than the red head despite her best efforts to get free.

"Now Harry, practice for two years is a long time for not using magic!"

After his final inspection of the wand, Harry pointed it towards Ginny's wide brown eyes.

"Harry why are you doing this?" she whispered from the ground. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked in his flashing dark green eyes.

"Why you ask?" started Harry sarcastically, "Let's see, you betray me and sentence me to _two damn years in Azkaban_! Funny how even my so called friends believed that I would do such a thing! Well I served the sentence so I might as well carry out what I was convicted off!"

"Harry pleas––" but she was but off as Harry said, "_Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of vivid green shot towards Ginny and she fell on the ground–dead. Her bright red hair sprayed around her head like a halo of red against the green background of the grass. Looking at her face, it seemed as though she was in a peaceful sleep, if one did not know better.

It seemed that with her death, the audience snapped back into the truth unfolding before their eyes. Cries of outrage sprang from the confines.

"You BASTARD!" shouted Ronald Weasley, "How could you do that?" he shouted in fury. Right next to him, Hermione Granger felt tears falling down freely. She was quiet but staring at the unmoving body.

Harry laughed bitterly. "You ask how I can do such a thing _Weasley_? Well I'll tell you. How does it feel that your betrayal comes back to haunt you? Did you seriously think that your actions with have no consequences? If you did then you are sadly mistaken. But don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough!"

As soon as Harry finished what he said, cries of outrage and sadness screamed at him.

"I should have left you in Azkaban! I can't believe that I was ever sorry for betraying you! You shame the memory of James and Lily! You NEVER deserved them as parents!" roared Sirius, banging at the confines of the wall in fury.

Harry ignored them and returned his attention to Dumbledore and Voldemort, who had been watching with triumph and amusement in his eyes. Dumbledore just looked at Harry with disappointment and sadness at his kill.

"Now Mister Potter, I believe that Dumbledore here would just _love_ to join that filthy blood traitor in the next world. What was it that you said Dumbledore? Ah yes, 'death is but the next great adventure' wasn't it Dumbledore? Well good news for you, you can go and enjoy that 'great adventure'!" Laughing evilly, Voldemort turned towards Harry, signaling to go ahead and kill Dumbledore.

"Any last words Headmaster?" Harry asked leveling the wand towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised his sky blue eyes and looked Harry in the eye defiantly.

"Even if you _do_ kill me, which I do not think you can, the Light will always win. Someone else will come and you both will be defeated," he said with conviction and confidence emanated from his eyes.

"Well it's a pity that there's no one, isn't it Headmaster? I wish you luck in the next world! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Harry yelled shooting a stream of eerie green towards Albus Dumbledore. However, the strangest thing occurred before the beam could hit its target. At the last moment, the Killing Curse literally _bent_ and ricocheted back, almost in a "U" shape. Before everyone could figure out what had happened, Voldemort's scream penetrated the air before dropping dead.

No one moved and the extreme silence was deafening; none wanted to break the silence. With the death of the Dark Lord, all the barriers dissolved into nothing leaving all to stare at Harry and Voldemort's corpse.

"NO! MASTER!" yelled Bellatrix. Her scream knocked everybody back into the present. Soon, the battle commenced with the Aurors and Order members fighting with renewed vigor. A few of the more fanatic followers charged up to Harry to seek revenge for defeating their leader.

"Potter! You shall pay for what you did to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix spat while launching a few Cruciatus Curses. Harry nimbly dodged them and the other curses the other Death Eaters sent his way.

"_STUPEFY_!" he hissed in Parseltongue. No one knew, not even the Dark Lord, but through their connection, Harry learned more than his years at Hogwarts could ever achieve. There was virtually no block but to dodge it since the counter curse would require it to be spoken in Parseltongue, which Harry was quite sure he was the last one left.

The battle was practically nonexistent. With the help of Dumbledore, the Aurors and Order rounded up all the Death Eaters quickly. So occupied with the Death Eaters in front of him he never noticed a long blond haired Death Eater sneak up on him. Just after the last of the ones facing him were stunned, Harry felt white hot, burning slash marks at his back and fell into darkness with no thought but one. _Finally, my parents can rest in peace knowing I've sought revenge on their murderer._

**

* * *

**Waking up, Harry felt like the Knight Bus had taken him all around the world a hundred times–extra bumpily. Most sore were his back but it was bearable. Finally taking at look at his surroundings, Harry could see about five Order members look at him. They were also fully trained Aurors and based on their face, they were between throwing him back into Azkaban or thank him relentlessly. 

"Ah Mister Potter, I assume you have put us in a conundrum. While we are thankful to you for getting rid of Voldemort, we are also torn by the murder of Ginny Weasley," said Dumbledore seriously. The twinkle in his eyes was gone as he motioned towards the prone figure on the hospital wing bed just across from his.

Around her sat her family along with Hermione. All were sad and from the look in their eyes, betrayed that they believed him responsible, regardless of his vanquishing the Dark Lord. Ron in particular glared at him with unrestrained anger. Mrs. Weasley's wails could be heard in the rather crowded room.

Gingerly, Harry stood up. He felt that the wounds were not too bad and was a mild sore. Slowly, he made his way over towards Ginny's bed. He was fully aware of the room's eyes which followed him. Spying the wand at her bedside, Harry picked it up and pointed it at her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! DIDN'T YOU DO ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY? CAN'T YOU JUST LET HER REST IN PEACE YOU BASTARD!" screamed Ron. His red face showed his anger as he stood up and made his way over, only to be stopped by Dumbledore. Harry had to force himself to not roll his eyes. It was typical of Ron to act without all the information, not to mention act recklessly.

"_ENNERVATE_!" Harry hissed in Parseltongue. He was well aware that everyone in the room had their eyes on him with their wands in their hands. Slowly, Ginny's eyes flickered until they opened. She looked around in confusion but was soon snatched by Mrs. Weasley in a bone crushing hug. Everyone was clearly shocked and Harry just deposited the wand back where it was and walked over to Dumbledore.

"I trust news of my freedom has been told to the public?" he asked blandly to Dumbledore.

"Yes my boy, and I'm so sorry that we did not––" he started sadly.

"Save it," Harry interrupted with a flicker of anger across his eyes, "I believe you have my wand? There's no need to ask about the rest of my things as I saw Weasley and Granger 'take care of them.' Also I trust my Gringotts' account has been restored?" There was no emotion in his eyes or voice as he said this, Dumbledore noted sadly with guilt.

"Yes my boy," he said as he handed Harry back his wand, which he pocketed, "we're so sorry for our disbelief in you. Not just the first time but just now with Miss Weasley," he added.

Harry shrugged, "It's not the first time so I guess you could say I'm used to it. I'm just your weapon for war and when I've outlived my use, there's no need to look after me." Harry noted with satisfaction that the Headmaster's eyes looked at him with guilt, sadness, and regret. Halting Dumbledore's response, Harry just shrugged once more and turned towards the doors to leave.

"Harry, we're so sorry! Please, Ron and I didn't mean what we said in the trial room!" begged Hermione. She was sobbing madly as she pled to Harry for forgiveness. Looking next to her, Harry could see Ron's face transform form anger to confusion but his pride kept him from apologizing.

"Don't feed me the lies Granger!" he snapped, "I know perfectly well you meant it when you prosecuted me in that court room! That's not to mention the fact that you _burned_ all my possessions, which I might remind you, are all I've got of my parents! I guess the invisibility cloak wasn't enough but you and _Weasley,_" he spat the name, "had to burn my photo albums as well!"

Not really caring that all in the room were practically outright sobbing, Harry continued to the door.

Just before they opened, Harry was graced with the sight of Severus Snape walking in with Sirius Black. Had he not been so angry at his ex-godfather's betrayal, Harry would have wondered how both could have put up with the other's presence.

Sirius' eyes widened upon seeing Harry and the pained look of regret showed in his eyes and face. Looking at the Weasley and Hermione audience and lingering on Ginny, his eyes showed his comprehension of what had happened prior. Tears weld up in his eyes and self hatred showed as Sirius opened his eyes.

Glancing at Snape, Harry saw that he was as usual unreadable demeanor.

"Harry," Sirius started, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have believed that you were innocent but I didn't even bother to look into it when Moony showed such confidence that you were not guilty. Also, I guess I can't learn from my mistake for making the same once again earlier."

Harry laughed mirthlessly. "It's funny how the people closest to me all believed me guilty when others weren't." Harry shook his head and looked at Snape. His piercing eyes softened a bit, "Thank you Professor for believing in me even if you could do nothing," he said softly. Everybody in the room threatened to fall over in shock, even Snape himself. Snape nodded dumbly in correspondence.

However, the most shocked was Sirius but far. His eyes popped out of his head and his gapping mouth opened and closed rather similar to a fish out of water.

"WHAT! What did _Snivellus_ do to show that he believed in you!" Sirius asked without thinking, which was a rather idiotic thing to do by the flashing emerald eyes before him.

"What he _did_, Black," Harry ignored the flinch at his usage of his ex-godfather's surname, "was that he told me _after_ the trial that he thought I was INNOCENT and offered advice on using Veritaserum! I'm sure you remember that trial right? The one where you prosecuted me yourself! The one where you disowned me as your _godson_! Funny how life works out isn't it?" Harry roared coldly. He ignored the tears falling from Sirius' eyes and continued walking out of the doorway. He furthermore ignored the shaking hand his ex-godfather used to wipe the tears from his face.

Before he could reach the doorknob, Dumbledore's voice reached him.

"Harry, should we talk about all this when you come back for term?" he asked, "All this anger isn't healthy and we want to earn back your trust," he finished firmly. Harry turned around sharply and looked at Dumbledore like he had just announced that Voldemort was his long lost brother and they plan on taking over the world.

"You must be insane if you think I'm coming back to this learn here after what we've been through!" he said incredulously. As Dumbledore opened his mouth, Harry beat him to it, "To make this simple, I, Harry Potter, hereby withdraw my enrollment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You will need to finish your education," Dumbledore added vehemently. He was trying desperately for Harry to return, even to the point of begging, to show how sorry he was.

Harry laughed while shaking his head in his bad luck for persistent people in his life. "Then I will just have to finish it elsewhere wouldn't I Headmaster?"

Harry ignored the sad look from Dumbledore and the others, not to mention tears in most places, and gave up trying to get through the doors.

"_Permit me exit of thisss cassstle in the name of Sssalzar Ssslytherin,"_ hissed Harry in Parseltongue. The spell was invoked by the late Salazar Slytherin when the wards were constructed. Voldemort had discovered this in Slytherin's journal but was wary to try it for he would be by himself in the Headmaster's domain.

Feeling a shift in the wards shift slightly, Harry apparated without as much as a backwards glance.

* * *

**A/N–**Hey hope you enjoyed this! Updates _might_ be slow as computer time is decreased dramatically (dear old mum thinks I spend too much time on the computer)… well, I recommend reading _Betrayed_ by _kateydidnt,_ or _Redemption_ by _krtshadow_ since they are loads better than my story! I could only HOPE to be half as good! 

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer–**J.K. Rowling owns all! She's awesome! I make absolutely no money on this!


	2. Fateful Day

**Ashes of Betrayal**

"_The betrayal of trust carries a heavy taboo."_

–_Aldrich Ames_

**Chapter One-Fateful Day**

_Sitting in his room, Harry stared gloomily out of the window from Number Four Privet Drive. It was just another day in August. He decided to go downstairs and watch the television yet again. It was not the first time he'd been paying close attention to the news. The August heat wave drew many people to the news, looking for a finish to the blistering weather. However, it was not the weather that had drawn Harry to the newspapers and television. He had been on the watch-out for no one other than the Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort._

_The sun was setting and Harry grew restless. Deciding to finally go and stomp out his troubles, Harry left after a farewell to his aunt, who just said to be back before nighttime came. Harry rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him. He put his hands in his pockets while making sure his wand was in his pocket with his right hand._

_Walking to the park right by his house, he was wrapped up in his thoughts mostly revolving around Hogwarts and what had happened just couple months ago. No matter what he did, all he saw were flashes of the scene that took place after the third task. Remorse, guilt, and a tinge of fear coursed through him._

Cedric's dead…and it's my entire fault. Voldemort returned from MY blood, making him even stronger now…if I hadn't let Pettigrew live that day, he would have never had any help and Voldemort wouldn't have risen once again…

_No matter what he did, matters always came back to the incident in the graveyard during the third task. Harry could still feel the knife dig into his vein forcibly…the cauldron bubbling and frothing furiously…and the cruel, eerie green flash of light before Cedric fell to the ground lifelessly._

_Harry kicked a pebble as he walked down a dark alley towards Number Four Privet Drive. He decided to take the longest way there as possible so he wouldn't have to deal with the Dursleys any more than necessary. Looking down, Harry paused when he heard something shift in the ground. _

_He turned around quickly before seeing his monstrously large cousin. _

"_Well if it isn't the little _freak_! What are you doing here freak!" he sneered while stepping closer threateningly._

_Rapidly, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Dudley's rapidly paling face._

"_Yo-you aren't al-low to d-d-do ma-a-gic!" he stammered out finally while eyeing the wand in fear._

"_Just try me Dudley; have I told you that a mad murderer is after my blood and he was basically resurrected from the dead two months ago? Do you think the law matters anymore with him wanting me dead!" Harry said quietly._

_Harry walked towards Dudley while still pointing his wand at his face, causing Dudley to sprint in the opposite direction of the alley. Harry's eyes followed Dudley's retreating back and widened in fear at what he saw at the end of the alley. A chill overtook his skin as the effects of a Dementor took place. _

"_Dudley! Get back! There's a monster there!" he screamed at his cousin's back. _

_Dudley, who had heard but ignored Harry's warning suddenly tripped over a piece of trash and looked around frantically. Like Harry, he felt the effects of the Dementor but he couldn't see it. Memories started flashing before his eyes. They were his worst recollections of his life and they drew shivers of fear down his spine._

_Harry, who had been watching all this, saw the black hooded figure close in on his trembling cousin, raised his wand and bellowed, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" He concentrated on the happy image of seeing Sirius again and held onto that blissful thought._

_A bright silvery stag emerged from the tip of his wand and charged towards the black cloaked figure leaning over Dudley. His patronus charged and forced the Dementor back but still the familiar chill would not leave. Looking behind him, Harry cursed as he saw another Dementor behind him approaching. _

"_This way!" he said pointing his hand in the direction of the other Dementor as it approached. _

_Making his way over to his cousin, Harry was scared slightly at the thought of a soulless cousin. How would he explain that to his aunt and uncle? Letting out a sigh of relief at the pale, but otherwise soulful cousin, Harry tried to help the bigger boy up. The task was not easy as Dudley was easily five times larger than him and Harry was restricted to using one hand as the other one was holding his wand in case something else came back._

_The Dementors had been forced to retreat and Prongs disappeared when he was no longer needed. Deciding that another spell wouldn't hurt as he had already broken the law for Underage Wizardry, Harry lit some light with a quick, "_Lumos_!" _

"_Well, well, Mister Potter… how nice to meet you," said a girlish and high voice behind him. Leaving his unconscious cousin on the ground, Harry turned to meet a short and plump old woman. Under the light from his wand, Harry could see that he face reminded him of a beady looking frog while her fake sweet voice made him want to gag. Immediately, Harry could tell that he would not like her, if not by the wand pointed at him._

"_You've caused much ruckus at the Ministry nowadays Mister Potter, so I think I shall give the Minister some help and simply get rid of you! I think the Cruciatus will loosen your tongue! _Crucio_!" the Toad woman said in her annoyingly high voice._

_From personal experience, Harry knew that there was no way to counter an Unforgivable so he threw himself out of the way. The curse hit the spot he occupied just moments before._

"REDUCTOR_!" yelled Harry while the strong jet of red shot at his stout attacker. The woman easily conjured a shield that ate away at the Blasting Curse while retaliating with another Cruciatus._

_This time Harry was not as lucky. Just as he was about to dodge it, he slipped on the gravel and felt the curse hit him. The pain similar to a thousand knives piercing his body caused Harry to scream in pain. Through the pain, Harry had one last coherent thought as he stammered out a Reductor at the unsuspecting woman._

_He was vaguely aware of the Cruciatus lifting off him, only to succumb to the darkness as all coherent thought left him._

**

* * *

**_Groggily Harry came into consciousness. He expected to see the familiar white of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, or maybe even the rooms at St. Mungo's, but he never expected to wake up in a courtroom._

"_Wha––" was all Harry got before he was cut off._

"_We are here for the trial against one Harry James Potter," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Rapidly Harry blinked in confusion. How did he get here and what did he do that was worthy of getting a trial? Surely Underage Wizardry doesn't require a trial? After all, he had supposedly done the same thing in his summer after his first year. They had not done anything then so what was so bad this time?_

_Looking around, Harry was aware for the first time of the other people besides the Minister. Various people were scattered around, but it was the front row that drew and kept his attention. There, in broad daylight was his godfather along with his best friends. Right next to them was Dumbledore and Remus sat on the other side of Sirius. _What's Sirius doing out in the open? Is he free?_ But those thoughts left him as he gazed into their reproachful eyes. Hatred, disappointment, disgust, and sadness were in all their eyes._

"_We are here for persecution of Harry James Potter for torturing and killing Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and my Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. You are further accused of joining You-Know-Who. How do you plead?" the Minister finished rather gleefully._

_Harry looked confused as he saw all the hatred in the inhabitants' eyes. This is some big joke right?_

"_Not guilty?" he asked uncertainly, still confused as to why he was here. If anything, Fudge looked ecstatic at his denying the "truth."_

"_Auror Shacklebolt, please shot us evidence number one!"_

_A sturdy built black man stepped forward, who Harry guessed as being Shacklebolt, with something in a long thin box. The man was bald and had a golden earring while wearing the traditional robes of an Auror._

_Immediately Harry recognized what was in the case. It was his want. Briefly, he wondered what his wand had to do with anything._

"Prior Incantato_!" said the Auror as he touched the tip of his own wand with Harry's. Instantly, four flashes of the eerie green of an _Avada Kedavra _emitted from Harry's wand. Right after the four flashes came, the familiar red of the Reductors that Harry sent at the woman. _

_Harry was surprised. After the Blasting Curse he had fainted from the Cruciatus. So where and what caused those flashes of green. Wrapped up in his thoughts, didn't notice that everyone in the room gasped at the display and, if possible, even more hatred was directed at him._

_Finally sparing a look over at his friends, godfather, and mentor Harry only saw discussed and disappointment. _

"_I didn't do that!" Harry exclaimed when all eyes left his incriminating wand._

"_So you're saying that someone used your wand to curse those people?" asked Fudge without containing his happiness. He looked as if Christmas had come early for him. "Well how do you explain this memory we had of a muggle?" he asked._

_Another person lifted a familiar object and placed it in the every center of the chamber and whispered a spell causing the memory to project itself rather than draw the person in._

_Harry saw himself talking with his aunt and uncle in their house. Actually, the three people seem as if they were arguing rather aggressively. Whoever had seen this had evidently been spying on the Dursleys through their window as the kitchen curtains could be seen. _

_Suddenly there was a flash of the Killing Curse green followed by another. Harry blinked. That was not him! Someone was impersonating him! After he murdered his aunt and uncle, Dudley sprinted out of the home as fast as his large weight could carry him._

_Just after Harry left the Number Four Privet drive, he cornered Dudley in a dark alley. A curse that left Dudley writhing and screaming on the ground left no doubt that it was the Cruciatus. Then it was over with a flash of green, but not before another figure coming. It was the woman that he had met for real so he guessed that it was this Umbridge woman that he had been hearing so much about._

_The pair dueled until a final exchange in spells. She shot him the flash of red signaling a stunner while Harry hit her with another _Avada Kedavra _green._

_Finally, the memory ended. How could this happen? Scanning his memories, Harry couldn't figure it out while people broke out in whispers of what they just witnessed. _

"_Do you still plead not guilty?" the Minister asked._

"_YES! THAT'S NOT ME BUT SOME IMPOSTER!"_

"_Very well, Griley bring in the Veritaserum," ordered Fudge. From a corner, a brown haired, brown eyed man came forward holding the bottle of filled with the familiar clear liquid._

_Just as he was in front of Harry, he flashed Harry a feral grin of triumph. In that one moment Harry knew what was happening. Voldemort! Voldemort was framing Harry. After all, if you can't deal with them, why not let their own _allies_ get rid of him?_

_As the man measured the correct dosage, Harry noted with growing fear and apprehension that the Veritaserum was not the crystal clear liquid that he was so familiar with, due to the many times Snape had threatened him, but it was murkier and cloudier. From a distance, there was no difference but up close it was unmistakable._

_Harry opened his mouth in an attempt to warn the room of the man's treachery when the potion was forced into his mouth. Instantly, Harry felt the pull on his consciousness and control has his face took on an emotionless dazed appearance._

"_What is your name?" asked Fudge._

"_Harry James Potter," he replied. Deep inside, Harry was well aware of what he said but he had no control over it._

"_Were you responsible for the death of the Dursley family and Dolores Umbridge?"_

"_Yes," Harry said even though internally, he was screaming "No!" over and over again. Deeply wrapped in his mind, Harry was slightly aware of the ruckus caused by that one word as cries of outrage took place in the courtroom._

_Once the noise settled down, Fudge continued with the interrogation._

"_Have you joined forces with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" _

"_Yes." _

"_YOU TRAITOR!" yelled Ronald Weasley while jumping up. Hermione was pulling him down with disappointment and hatred in her eyes directed at him. In the outburst, Griley gave him the antidote._

_It seemed that Ron's outbreak caused a torrent of anger directed at him. _

"_You traitor!" yelled Sirius, "YOU ARE NO GODSON OF MINE! JAMES AND LILY WOULD BE DISGUSTED WITH YOU! YOU DISGRACE THEIR MEMORY! I _REVOKE_ ANY CLAIM TO YOU, TRAITOR…AND TO THINK, I USED TO CALL YOU MY GODSON!" spat Sirius venomously._

_Finally, Fudge called the room to order but Harry never noticed. _How could they think that? Sirius knows that I would never do that! So do Ron and Hermione!

"_The prosecution has one more display. Will Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger please come down for to testify," the Minister said. Harry was numb as Ron and Hermione came down and swore to tell the truth under an oath._

"_Potter," spat Ron, "has always hated his relatives. Also, last year You-Know-Who came back during the Triwizard tournament and I think they joined forces during the third task. He's always been really strong at Defense and would get top grades with a competent teacher. Also, he can't be under the Imperius since he could fight that off. The imposter Moody taught us and he was the only one that could throw it off."_

"_Also," continued Hermione, "Harry's always been really secretive. He likes being at the center of attention. I think that's why he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He likes the publicity and I think that he likes the power. That's why he joined You-Know-Who," finished Hermione. _

_Harry was stunned. How could they think that about him? After four years with him, that's what they thought. After all the things they've done together… getting the stone from Quirrel… getting past the basilisk… freeing Sirius… the tournament… they were throwing it all away?_

"_Very well," said a simply delighted Fudge, "all in favor of sending Mister Potter to Azkaban for life raise your hand!" Every single hand in the jury rose with abhorrence in their faces._

_The Aurors dragged him away. One was at each side of him, holding his arm to prevent his escape. The door leading out to the portkey that would take them to Azkaban passed the front row. Seeing Dumbledore, Harry gripped the wooden stand in front of him to prevent them from dragging him away as he pleaded with the Headmaster._

"_Please Professor! I didn't do it!" he begged as tears fell from his face._

_Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh Harry, where did we go wrong?" he asked sadly with an absent twinkle in his eyes. Harry was shocked. Even Dumbledore didn't believe him?_

_His thoughts were interrupted as Snape leaned forward from his seat behind Dumbledore._

"_Headmaster, if I may… I think you should subject Potter to a different Veritaserum," he suggested quietly. With wide eyes, Harry stared at his Potions Professor. _Snape_ believed him when no one else would? All hell must have frozen over!_

"_Shut up you! You're only lucky that Dumbledore's got you on a leash or you would be joining him in Azkaban!" snarled Fudge from behind._

_Harry vaguely remembered being dragged from the courtroom and deposited in a cold cell in Azkaban. The coldness tore at him but it was not as bad as the feeling eating him up. Despair and sadness along with guilt came up from the moment he stepped through the threshold into the prison. Dementors flocked around his room, wanting a taste of the newest addition to their hell._

**

* * *

**Two years passed from the trial that went down in history as one of the most important trials ever. During a regular Order meeting at Number Twelve Grimmauld place, an unexpected black owl came through the wards and landed in front of Dumbledore. 

After scanning it, the Headmaster for spells and enchantments with it coming up clean, Dumbledore took the envelope. His eyes widened with the seal of the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord had never written to him before so what was this about!

Opening the letter, his face paled with every word. After he finished the letter, Dumbledore sank into his chair while covering his face with his hands. Only the slight shake of the shoulders told that the normally composed man was doing the one thing that no one had ever seen him do. He was crying.

The shaken Order took up the fallen letter as McGonagall took the letter shakily to read to the rest of the assembled.

_My Dearest Headmaster,_

_Ah yes, it's been about two years since Potter was put into Azkaban hasn't it? What a _long_ two years it's been, don't you agree! Well as I'm sure you're in good health let me get to the root of what I am going to say._

_Potter was innocent. He never killed his relatives, though he had good reason to, nor that Umbridge toad. No, it was I that did the task. Ah you're wondering how Veritaserum showed that he was guilty along with Legilimency? It was rather simple really. Legilimency was rather simiple really. To redirect your probing to my own was not that hard considering the connection between Potter and me._

_As to the "Veritaserum," I had a special Potions Master that specialized in Ministry potions create one that told the truth in sentences but answers with a 'yes' or 'no' would be answered as the opposite. Delightfully intelligent if I must say so myself! _Do _tell Potter I said hellowon't you? It _has_ been a dreadfully long two years!_

_The Dark Lord_

_P.S. Hmm…I wonder… how _IS_ Potter's sanity nowadays? I send my best regards._

Minerva McGonagall was well aware of the fact that tears stained her face. She was also well aware of the anguish and sobs all across the chamber as well.

* * *

**A/N–**Sorry for the long update (but I did warn you!)…Anyways, now you know what happened. Thanks for all the reviews! They were delightful! (Grins) Now how can you be a delightful reader and click that "review" button and send me one? 

Oh yes, the next chapter will be basically the turning point in the story where it will be _very_ different from other "Betrayed" stories but I'm still working on the plot so…ANYWAYS **REVIEW**!

Thanks to: **_Lilith Kayden, Gryffindor, Laura, DivineDarkness, jka1, athenakitty, Anaelisa, red rose of love, spacecatdet, Frog1, Weirkat, Harry Draco Malfoy, Laura, ShadowCub, michaelccurtis, Quilian, shadowwalker2, I-Y-T-Y, DJ Rodriguez, Sakya, Laura, alwaysariyana, LadyMegsie, Dreamer of Destiny, jenn_** for reviewing! MUCH THANXXX!

**Disclaimer–**J.K.R. owns everything as usual. I do not.


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**Ashes of Betrayal**

"_Tragedy in life normally comes with betrayal and compromise, and trading on your integrity and not having dignity in life. That's really where failure comes."_

–Tom Cochrane

**Chapter Two-The Triwizard Tournament**

Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, was in a terrible mood. Actually, terrible would be an understatement. The welcoming feast of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not an event he looked forward to. Actually, the only events he liked were the exams for the ability to fail stupid, in his opinion, students, and the leaving feast, for not having to put up with said students anymore.

With that said, he sat at the teacher's table glaring at the students stuffing their faces. _Disgusting brats_, he thought with disgust while looking at Ronald Weasley. He was eating like there was no tomorrow and everyone within reaching distance was careful of where they placed their hands.

_Hmm,_ he thought_, maybe I should give Gryffindors more credit; they seem smart enough to figure that out by themselves._

Another observation was that overall; the entire Gryffindor table was more subdued. In fact the whole hall was quieter than usual. Severus knew that it had to do with the fall of the Dark Lord and the circumstances that revealed to the world that Potter was innocent.

Well, he always knew and it would be amusing in a sadistic sense to mock those that didn't believe in their precious savior. Severus thought back to the Hospital Wing and how Black had reacted to the thanks Potter gave him. That was one of the better moments that showed his superiority to that mongrel dog.

A voice next to him snapped his attention back to the present situation rather than his thoughts.

"Students!" started the Headmaster, "Welcome to another school year!"

Severus sneered at the cheerfulness at the old wizard's tone and had to resist a roll of the eyes. It drove him crazy at how cheerful and upbeat he was.

"We can only hope that your brains have not rotted too much this summer but if they did, it's just more room to learn this term," he said with twinkling blue eyes, not noticing the exasperated groans from the student body.

"I regret to inform you that the Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year," he finished amongst the_ very_ loud groans of complaint and screams of outrage. Personally, the Potions Master thought that it was drastically better than three years ago and the yells from the Gryffindor table, though Draco Malfoy seem to be doing a rather good job of rivaling the Gryffindors.

_Gryffindors, _he spat internally, _it's always something dealing with them! Thank Merlin I've got some headache drafts in my chambers. I'll need them later judging at the loud yells._

Finally the Headmaster quieted the Great Hall with a quick place, "Silence!" Some teachers flinched at the tone with the volume intensifier.

"The reason for the cancellation of the Quidditch Cup is that in commemoration of the defeat of Lord Voldemort," here he paused for the students to flinch, shudder, or yelp, "the some schools have decided to reinstall the Triwizard Tournament! The schools joining us here will be Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Study! The event will be taking place here since Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are currently under construction due to the war."

By now the entire student body was clapping their hardest with enthusiasm. Most fourth years and above remembered the last time the tournament took place and the excitement that took place. Those students were the ones most energetic to see it once again.

_Just like the stupid brats to not remember what happened at the end of the tournament with the revival of the Dark Lord, _he thought sarcastically though Granger seemed to see the problem even if her boyfriend didn't.

Dumbledore's voice brought him back to the speech once again.

"The schools will be arriving on September 15. I trust that you shall make them feel welcome and show behavior worthy of Hogwarts. Now, let us sing the school song before setting off to bed!" he finished with enthusiasm.

This time Severus _did_ groan out loud. The school song was the perfect method to make his already drilling head worst. But that didn't stop the Headmaster from flicking his wand towards the ceiling as words to the song showed up and the singing began. Inwardly, Snape was thankful that the Weasley twins weren't here anymore for if they were, their funeral march could keep the whole school in the Great Hall all night.

Finally, the teachers dismissed the students and Severus took off towards the dungeons for some much needed reprieve.

**

* * *

**Sighing, the Potions Master of Hogwarts strode menacingly towards the Great Hall and Merlin save those that got in his way. After the week of, in his opinion, torture from the blundering idiotic children, he had to now cordially greet the guests arriving from some of the most prestigious schools in Europe. 

So far, Snape sent two students away in tears and deducted another seventy-five points. Well, being in a bad mood did have its perks, he had to admit.

After the brief assembly in the Great Hall, all of Hogwarts left the school to wait for the guests to arrive. Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick looked after their charges. Severus had to sneer and roll his eyes at Minerva's reprimands to straighten their clothes, Snape turned towards his own quiet students. He smirked. They knew what would happen should they step out of line.

"Ah, if I am not mistaken, the Beauxbatons Academy shall be arriving in 3…2…1!"

In timing with Dumbledore's countdown, a flash of golden light came from fifty feet in front of the school as the winds pick up in a forceful gust. When it all calmed down, everyone could indeed see the group of students dressed in the school uniform or light blue silk with the school crest of two wands intercepting with three stars from each wand over the heart.

Snape forced himself to not roll his eyes as it would be considered rude to the guests. _Ever the ones for dramatics; last time it was the carriage with those irksome beasts that only Hagrid would like and now the fancier portkey!_

The portkey that Headmistress Maxime used was the more expensive type of portkey but allowed for a greater entrance. _It seems that she still has not given up the idea of showing up Albus!_

"Ah my dear Olympe!" started the Dumbledore cheerfully, "I welcome you to my humble school! It has been too long…three years yet they seem longer!"

"But of course Dumbly-door," said the stately larger woman. Her sleek black silk robes swayed as she walked up and embraced Dumbledore in a hug. It would have been comical had they not been two strong magical beings for the height difference was rather amusing.

"Would you and your student like to wait in for Vladimir or would you like to warm up in the halls?"

"I think I will warm up in ze halls Dumbly-door," she replied with a tinge of French accent.

"Professor McGonagall, would you please show Madame Maxime the way?"

As McGonagall stepped forward the Headmistress turned towards her students.

"_Attention s'il vous plaît! Alignez dans deux lignes par vos années!_" stated the massive woman.

Immediately, the two dozen students lined up in two straight lines according to their year and age and followed their Headmistress and through her Minerva into the Great Halls.

While the rest of the school waited outside, the teachers could see that the students were getting rather restless. In the nippy cold air, students were becoming agitated and whispered amongst themselves. The volume was not soft yet not loud as mealtimes in the Great Hall so there was nothing to complain about.

Once again, Professor Dumbledore cut them off with his statement.

"The Durmstrang party will be arriving in about ten seconds!" he said with a brief look at the wristwatch latched on his left hand.

The crowd did a silent, and in some cases loud, countdown when figures started lifting out of the grounds. From the earth, cloaked heads appeared slowly for a bit over a minute until the people from Durmstrang all stood on their feet. All the students still had black hoods up while the Professors and the Headmaster had on warm clothes but with no hood.

"It's the Death Eaters!" loudly whispered Lavender Brown of Gryffindor house. She was talking to Miss Patil even if what she said was rude to their guests. Snape wanted to roll his eyes but knew their reasons were rather predictable.

The method of transportation that Durmstrang used was on borderline the Dark Arts. It was rather predictable really if you consider the fact that the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Study taught the Dark Arts. However, the rumor was that the new Headmaster, Vladimir Platov, taught even _more_ Dark Arts than the previous Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

That in itself is an amazing feat considering Karkaroff was a Death Eater and not many knew more Dark Arts than a Death Eater. What was even more amazing was that the tall, solid man that replaced him was not a follower of the Dark Lord.

The rather handsome sandy brown haired man with clear hazel eyes stayed neutral during the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Due to his superb dueling skills, the Dark Lord tried to recruit Platov, but to no avail. It was not until later in the war that Platov took over the teachings of Durmstrang and started to oppose the Dark Lord.

"Vladimir! How great to see you again," beamed Dumbledore.

"Likewise Albus; it really has been too long," said the other Headmaster. Unlike his predecessor, Platov did not have the strong accent on English words, being an Englishman himself. There was the slightest tint of a Bulgarian accent but the sentences were English enough that a tourist or visitor from another country would no notice. Another difference between Platov and Karkaroff was that while Karkaroff's smile did not reach his eyes, Platov's did. The shining eyes paired with the Lockhart teeth showed his charisma much to Severus' disgust.

With his good looks and charming personality, it was no mystery on how Platov became the new leader for Durmstrang.

"Come Vladimir, I'm sure you and your students are tired and famished with the traveling. Earth Shadowing can take a lot out of you! Let's all join Olympe in the Great Hall for some supper!"

With that said, everyone walked in two straight lines behind their respective Headmasters into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The two leaders were chatting warmly as were the Professors. It seemed that Platov invited the Durmstrang Potions, Charms, and Defense Professors along.

While at Hogwarts the teachers that kept order were the Potions Master and the Transfiguration Professor, at Durmstrang it was the History and Dark Arts teachers that the students should be wary of.

As such, the adults talked with one another in their respective fields while the Hogwarts students whispered excitedly amongst themselves as the students from Durmstrang walked in silence.

When they reached the Hall, the two other Headmasters greeted Madame Maxime warmly. The Hogwarts students sat at their respective house tables. As there were no other tables set up for the other schools, in order to promote International Corporation, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were forced to sit at whichever house tables they want while the Professors joined the Hogwarts staff at the Head Table.

The arrivals from Beauxbatons quickly chose a table. Practically all sat at the Ravenclaw table while the remaining group chose Gryffindor house. However, unlike Beauxbatons, Durmstrang had not sat down or chose a table but rather stayed near the doorway where the professors had left them.

More than one person was surprised at the display considering Slytherin table were doing everything except scream at the top of their lungs to sit there. Draco, Severus could see, had cleared the seats all around him so that the people from Durmstrang could sit there and looking very smug.

Then, the figure all the way in the back lifted back his hood and rolled his eyes. The hazel eyes on a head with soft shoulder length raven black hair. Snape could see that the mysterious look was causing more than one girl to swoon and he was right judging at the whispers catching up from Hogwarts. _Bloody kids!_

Confidently the boy stepped forward, heading towards the tables. He was walking towards Slytherin's table, causing Malfoy to throw an extremely superior look towards a red faced Weasley.

But to everyone's surprise, he walked passed the Slytherins and walked towards the Hufflepuffs.

Severus didn't know who was more surprised, the Slytherins or the Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuff house was not known for the more famous wizards or witches unlike some of the other houses. So, for a school that taught the Dark Arts to sit at an unimportant table instead of the "dark" house of Hogwarts, it was rather bizarre.

However, that was nothing compared to what happened next. All the students of Durmstrang followed the boy's actions and lowered their hoods and followed him to the Hufflepuffs. It was extremely obvious that the boy, who was not even the tallest or oldest in looks, was the leader of the group and they followed him unquestionably.

Before they sat down, the raven haired teen led the way for an elegant bow towards their Headmaster, Platov, and then sat with the astonished Hufflepuffs. All the while, Slytherin house was greatly offended at being ignored like that. While Severus was annoyed that the Slytherins were being ignored, since he _was_ the Head of the House, he couldn't help but feel pleased that Malfoy had been taken down a peg.

Once all sat down Dumbledore stood up.

"I know you are all pleased to see other students from different schools here, so allow me to give you all the chance to acquaint yourselves while we dine!" he finished and waved his hands, causing a multitude of dishes, both foreign and English, to appear.

Halfway through the meal, some noticed Draco Malfoy leave his seat to go towards the Hufflepuffs. Severus was one of those people and he watched as the students around those from Durmstrang quieted. In fact, most of the hall was quieter, seeing what Malfoy had to say.

Walking up confidently towards the Durmstrang leader, he extended his hand saying, "Draco Orion Malfoy."

"John James Evans," was the simple reply while shaking the extended hands. His accent was not Bulgarian but rather was English but had a touch of the Northern accent.

Deciding that the other wasn't going to say anything else said, "Would you rather sit at our table? I'm sure Slytherin has much more in common with Durmstrang than Hufflepuffs do," he finished haughtily. Apparently Draco wasn't aware of the glares sent his way from not just Hufflepuff house, but also Gryffindor for trying to get more foreign students. Snape almost groaned out loud. The behavior Draco was showing was most definitely _not _Slytherin.

"I think we're good here thanks," was the simple reply causing Malfoy to turn an unbecoming red.

Indignant, Draco stomped over to the House of the Snakes well aware of the eyes on him but not caring­–much.

Finally, Albus stood up.

"Now that we are all fed and watered there are some things I should go over with all of you regarding the tournament. As you should know, the competition is a magical binding contract. Should you be chosen, there is no backing out. So I must impress among you to think carefully about your choices as there is no quitting once you've started. The winner will be awarded one thousand galleons and glory for their school. Due to the dangerous situation with the three tasks, no one under the age of consent­–or seventeen–may compete. I shall place an age line but this time, all that wants to submit their name will have to do it in front of the entire schools. That is because of the unusual circumstances regarding the last Triwizard Tournament. The Goblet of Water will be set up tomorrow and those that wish to submit their name shall have all of tonight to decide if they are sure about entering."

The entire hall burst out in applause.

"With that said, I've decided that Beauxbatons will dorm in the northern tower, near the Ravenclaws while Durmstrang will be in the deeper part of the dungeons since they are more comfortable in cooler weather."

All walked out of the rooms and the appropriate Heads of Houses led the other schools while Dumbledore led the way to his office to talk with the other Headmaster and Headmistress.

"This way!" said Snape leading the quiet group into the deeper parts of the dungeons. No one knew about this part as it was blocked off and only the Head of Slytherin could open it with permission from the Headmaster.

He showed the rooms that the two dozen children would be sharing. It was rather spacious and each room contained two beds but there were fifteen rooms so some could have their own chambers.

After bidding the other good night quietly, Severus left the students to turn in and get comfortable and unload their shrunken trunks while he left to prepare for class the next day.

* * *

The next day at dinner, the whole hall was in an uproar. House pride had its top students bragging about being picked to represent their school and beating the others. The ones that voiced their opinions the loudest were unsurprisingly the Gryffindors. True they had Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley but Slytherins were rather loud about Draco Malfoy as well. 

Beauxbatons was arguing amongst themselves rather loudly in French. The only school that stayed mostly quiet was Durmstrang. This occurred when Dumbledore set up the Goblet of Water.

The Goblet of Water was like the Goblet of Fire. Both chose the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament. Whereas the Goblet of Fire had blue flames, the Goblet of Water contained icy blue waters with the same designs on the cup. The Goblet Brothers took turns deciding the school Champions as one could not be used consecutively.

"All Hogwarts students wishing to submit their name, please do it now!" announced Dumbledore.

Instantly, all the seventh year students at the top of the school stood and walked confidently over towards the cup. Among them was Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and surprisingly Neville Longbottom.

All of Hogwarts screamed their names and cheered them on, hoping that the Hogwarts champion was from their house. After they finished, Dumbledore did the same with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Several of the staff noticed that certain students from the foreign schools got more cheer than others. From Beauxbatons it was a pretty vivid red haired girl with sparkling chocolate brown eyes. From Durmstrang it was the leader teen, unsurprisingly.

"Now that all who would like to enter has dropped off their names, we shall let the Goblet choose the best representatives of our schools. The Champions, will go into the office at the left and we will inform them of the first task there. Inside the office, Minister Scrimgeour will greet the Champions with Derek Jackson, the Head of Magical Games and Sports," finished Dumbledore, beaming.

On cue, the watery chalice spat out a frosted over piece of parchment. Whereas the Goblet of Fire made the parchment burn slightly, this goblet froze it over in icicles and used watery threads to give it to the Headmaster.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is…Draco Malfoy!" Hogwarts erupted in applause while Gryffindors clapped unenthusiastically. Severus shot McGonagall a very smug look to her glare while clapping very enthusiastic.

Another minute it spat out another frigid piece of paper. "Belle Devereux is the Champion for Beauxbatons!" The red haired girl made her way towards the back room amidst the enormous cheers from Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime's gigantic clapping didn't help matters either.

"Finally the last Champion from Durmstrang is…" he caught the piece of parchment and did something many had not seen him do in many years. Dumbledore looked at the paper and his hands shook slightly before clearing his throat several times.

"Harry Potter." While Hogwarts and Beauxbatons sat in stunned silence, Durmstrang house exploded in cheers and applause. In fact, all of them did a standing ovation while clapping the raven haired boy who was the leader on the back. Looking up at the Head Table the boy waved his hand over his face and instantly his looks reverted him back to the familiar unruly black locks and piercing emerald eyes.

* * *

**A/N–**And here is where it's different! Hope you like it! I've always been fond of the fourth book (_grins_). REVIEW! Just click the button and send me a review alright? Even if it's criticism! 

Thanks: **_Angelic Heart of Darkness, Lilith Kayden, Weirkat, Harry Draco Malfoy, jka1, Quillian, Laura, red rose of love, goofball44306, jkarr, Daybreaq, MrsFWolf, Frog1,Dreamer of Destiny, DJ Rodriguez, Anaelisa, alwaysariyana, I-Y-T-Y_** for being fantastic reviewers!


	4. Reactions

**Ashes of Betrayal**

"_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind."_

–_Buddha_

**Chapter Three-Reactions**

Going into the office he had been in once before, Harry was greeted with the other two champion's disbelieving and shocked stare. It took a minute but Malfoy managed to croak out a, "Potter?" which caused Belle to whip her head in his direction. There weren't many Potters in the world after all.

The red head was openly gaping even as the other professors ran into the room. Harry rolled his eyes. Everything was very reminiscent of what happened three years ago.

After she got into the room, the giantess Headmistress walked over to her champion.

"_Madame Maxime! C'est vrai! Ce garçon, il est Harry Potter et il va être dans le compétition!" _whispered the girl in rapid French to the taller woman while casting the raven haired champion awed looks.

To her question, the giantess nodded and simply said, "_Oui ma chère_."

Meanwhile, the Hogwarts professors were trying to get over their shock while Platov went over and congratulated Harry with a bright smile. The two talked in rapid Bulgarian, which startled the professors seeing as how Harry had only been free for three months. The situation was rapidly becoming similar to the events of the last tournament.

Finally, the Headmaster of Hogwarts cleared his throat.

"Harry?" he asked cautiously. The teen turned from his conversation with Platov and regarded the eldest wizard in the room with a guarded face.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" he replied after a look from his Headmaster, clearly trying to be polite.

"Why?" was all he could bring himself to say with a sad look in his eyes.

Stiffening, Harry replied, "After my withdrawal from your school, I enrolled at Durmstrang, since it was a year-round school. Headmaster Platov gladly allowed me to enter and unlike certain others in the Wizarding community, those at Durmstrang did not believe in what I was convicted of. Therefore, it was a comfortable environment to learn in. Since the top of the school were allowed the opportunity to come, I was invited to defend the honor of my school," he finished emotionlessly.

In front of him, Harry could see the sadness in the eyes of his old professors besides Snape, who donned an emotionless mask.

Clearing his throat, Professor Dumbledore turned to the other guests of the room to avoid the private conversation taking a public spin. He looked to Chris Conway, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports saying, "Now Mister Conway, if you will please tell the champions the rules about the competition?"

The middle-aged man flushed slightly at being in the spotlight with some of the most powerful and famous wizards and witches of the century in the same room. Eventually, the dark brown, blue eyed man opened his mouth to say, "Thank you Headmaster. Now, we are here to commission the Triwizard Tournament in celebration of the defeat of You-Know-Who. You are all in a magically binding contract, so even if you wish, none may withdraw from the competition; you must see it to the end. Now with that said, our first task is generally to test the contestants' courage so instructions will not be given until right before the task. The first task shall take place on the twenty-fourth of November. So, I wish you all the best of luck!"

Like Ludo Bagman, Conway's eyes were gleaming in anticipation of the contest. The other Ministry official, from the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Emmanuel Richards, was an elderly wizard with a stolid face. His short cropped gray hair framed dark brown eyes as he overlooked the ceremony.

"Now I'm sure your schools are looking forward to celebrating with their Champions," beamed Professor Dumbledore, "so let's not keep them waiting! I'm sure they would want their Champions there to celebrate!" he finished as he ushered everyone from the room.

Madame Maxime latched onto her champion and the pair swept from the room while talking in rapid French regarding the evening. Likewise, a smug Snape beckoned to Malfoy as the pair left in silence, at least until they left the room.

However, as Harry made to depart, the Headmaster of Hogwarts stopped him with a request, "Can I see you for a moment in my office Mister Potter?"

Harry looked quickly to his Headmaster.

Platov nodded his acquiesce so Harry merely said, "But of course Headmaster Dumbledore."

The Head of Durmstrang turned to Harry. "Mister Potter, will you need my presence there or shall I return ahead of yourself to the dungeons?"

Harry thought for a moment before saying in a more relaxed voice, "That's alright Professor, I will not need you there. I'll head back to the dungeons after I'm done with Headmaster Dumbledore's meeting."

Platov nodded his understanding and turned to leave.

As the door closed behind the sandy haired Headmaster, the office was deathly silent with only Dumbledore and Harry in it.

Coming out of his reverie, the blue eyed wizard said, "Shall we go Mister Potter?" Harry nodded and gestured to the elder man to lead. The pair walked in silence bar the quiet footsteps and swish of the robes as they made their way to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon Quills," he said to the gargoyle as the password, making the statue leap aside to grant entrance to the spiraling staircase leading to the office.

Harry walked up the stairs forcing himself to not let his thoughts wander to the past, when he went up these same stairs more times than he could count. All those times, Dumbledore had been supportive and an almost grandfather-like figure to him, but all that had changed now. Now, the place served as a place that had nothing more than bad memories… memories of a time when undying trust laid between the two.

Dumbledore opened the door and stepped through. He waved towards the chair opposite his and waved his wand to conjure a teapot with cups.

In the silence, Headmaster Dumbledore poured the tea for Harry and himself.

Glancing around the office, Harry found that it looked the same as ever. Silver instruments littered the office and the place that Fawkes usually occupied was empty. The phoenix was no doubt on a missive delivering letters or such.

Picking up his teacup, Harry ran his right hand over it while his left clenched the handle. With his minute gesture, Harry confirmed what was in the tea for he knew that the Headmaster often laced them with calming potion or sometimes Veritaserum for an interrogation.

True enough, Harry detected another mix in his drink along.

Raising his eyebrow the raven haired teen asked, "Calming draft?"

Dumbledore inclined his head and said, "I figured that we would need it as emotions could run high in moments like this," before taking his cup and draining it, therefore showing to Harry that there was nothing in the tea that the Headmaster wouldn't be willing to drink from himself.

Likewise, Harry knocked back his cup and after the warmth of the tea flooded his stomach, he felt the familiar effects of a calming draft relax his features. From years of using it, calming potions, along with a multiple of other types of potions, no longer had the desired effect on him, only giving the teen a slightly more relaxed attitude.

"So what do you want to talk about Headmaster?"

Albus sighed with only a faint glimmer in his normally twinkling eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened during Azkaban?" he asked uneasily, thinking that he was one of the main ones that _placed_ Harry in Azkaban in the first place.

Shrugging, Harry said, "Nothing much really. The usual Dementor attacks on my sanity, visions every night from Voldemort of the attacks he staged, oh and did I mention wallowing in self guilt and hatred from my parents and Cedric's death?" he finished bitterly and sarcastically.

Closing his eyes, Dumbledore allowed a single tear to streak its way down his right cheek and into his pearly white beard.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

The younger wizard just sighed and said, "Whatever, now what is the reason for this meeting? If you've come to apologize then you did it. If there's nothing else, I'll be going."

"Actually, I want to ask on how you gained so much knowledge even with your time in," pausing for a second Dumbledore eventually said, "Azkaban."

Swiping his bangs back to show his scar, Harry said, "My connection to Voldemort. The Dementors made the link stronger and he was constantly studying the Dark Arts to defeat you and Hogwarts. To escape the horrors the Dementors dragged up, I sought refuge in his mind. Needless to say, I learned more than every through the connection. My knowledge of the Dark Arts was another reason I chose to go to Durmstrang. It could nourish my understanding in the Dark Arts, along with the fact that no one knows who goes there and where it was. Eventually, I was able to block off Voldemort from my mind when he went on one of his raids even if at the time I didn't know that it was called 'Occlumency.' On the day he was defeated, I knew from the start what his plan was in delivering that letter, so I was prepared and struck when he least expected it."

For a moment, both sat in silence until Dumbledore said, "That's all Harry. Thank you for telling me and I think I'd best let you go now."

Nodding Harry stood up and went over to the door and just as his hand was on the knob, Dumbledore called out.

"Harry."

The raven haired teen turned around to face the Headmaster.

"I'm so sorry Harry," he said, eyes bright with tears of sadness and grief. It was also the first time today that Harry noticed many wrinkles that hadn't been there before. Now more than ever before, Harry felt that the old wizard looked his age. "Will you please forgive me?"

Seconds drifted by and turned into minutes. Dumbledore could see the uncertainty in the student he had come to see as his grandson's eyes. Those normally bright emerald eyes that sparked life now dulled to a darker and more serious green, but no less spectacular.

Dumbledore was thrown back into the present by the turning, opening, and finally shutting of the wooden door.

Harry had left without a word or a backwards glance.

**

* * *

**

After Harry's conversation with Albus, he left the office and walked off towards the dungeons and the dorms for Durmstrang for the next year. 

In the eerie silence of the night, Harry's footsteps resounded on the floor, bringing a slight echo down the hallways. He looked around the walls at the portraits that lined them and the empty classrooms that used to be where _he_ went to learn wizardry.

Sighing, Harry continued down until he hit the dungeons. _There's nothing I can do about that now. Just forget about it Potter!_

As he walked into the tunnel towards the hidden dungeons, Harry passed the Slytherin common room. He saw a figure just outside the room and hoped to walk past them without having to converse with said person.

However, it seemed as if luck was not on the teen's side.

"Potter."

Coming to a stop right next to the figure in the shadows, Harry turned to the speaker and simply said, "Malfoy."

For a moment, neither spoke. Both were staring at the other, who was about the same in height, give or take an inch.

Grey eyes met green before Malfoy made his move. He held out his right hand between the two and said, "Looks like we're competing against each other again Potter," he paused before adding, "Welcome back Potter, it's been dull without you here."

Looking at the hand held before him, Harry hesitated slightly before grasping it and saying, "Thanks Malfoy."

The other boy nodded before saying, "Give Granger and Weasley hell for me will you?" Instantly Harry's eyes hardened at the names of his two former friends. Their betrayal along with Sirius and Albus had hurt the most. Harry guessed he should have been used to it. He knew that Ron was easily swayed if fourth year had anything to do with it. He had expected Hermione to have more common sense along with Dumbledore but they didn't see through the ploy. Harry had expected Sirius at least to trust him on blind faith in his godson for he himself had been framed, but that didn't work as well. The rest of the Wizarding world can go to hell for all he cared. They never trusted him before, and they never will. He was only there when they needed him and cast aside when he had outlived his use. Harry knew that the school along with the Wizarding community would turn on him in a heartbeat just like in his second year, but he never expected those four to turn their backs on him.

Tightening his grip on Draco's hand slightly, Harry replied fiercely, "I will, don't worry, I will."

About a month before his arrest, Draco Malfoy had gone into hiding because he turned his back on the Dark Lord and his own father. Therefore, he lived in seclusion for a good two years with no one for company except books. Even the use of owls was too dangerous, so he never heard the news. Harry knew that Draco would never believe it in the first place raised his standings in the raven haired teen's book any day.

Sure the pair had hated each other, but both had gotten over it by the end of the school year.

Nodding, Malfoy released his handshake and turned to the trapdoor opening the Slytherin common rooms.

"_Castus Sanguineus,"_ stated Malfoy as the password. The trapdoor swung open and he opened it, pausing slightly before turning to Harry's back, who had started walking to his own dorms.

"Good luck Potter." The "click" of the trapdoor echoed slightly in the dungeon's hallway as Harry resumed walking and walked to the rooms set aside for Durmstrang. After muttering the Belgian password, Harry walked into room, which erupted in applause and cheering.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the Durmstrang group walked together to the Great Hall to have breakfast. As usual, Harry walked at the back, talking with his best friend at the Dark Arts School, Derek Williams. 

The light brown haired boy with coal colored eyes was about three inches taller than Harry, which wasn't saying much seeing as how Harry was almost the shortest one there. When Harry had enrolled at Durmstrang, he spent the first month at the school as "John Evans" and found after bringing up the subject with as little suspicion as possible that most of the school believed in his innocence.

Derek was a half-blood like Harry. He seemed to know what to say to cheer the raven haired boy up and likewise knew when to not press the issue. When Derek had first met "John" he knew that there was more to the story, but both got along surprisingly well.

Right now, both were discussing the matters of last night after Harry had left the Great Hall to go into the office.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces Harry!" said Derek after wiping his eyes from tears of laughter. Harry smiled at his friend. He was a balanced mixture of both Ron and Hermione but with much more loyalty.

"After you left, I swear the whole hall was so silent, not a rustle could be heard! Then suddenly, the entire place erupted in gossip and such. It was simply hilarious!" Harry grinned at that. He could easily imagine that.

"So what took you so long?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore. He wanted to know all the information about how I got here and what I did after I left his sorry excuse for a school," replied Harry, "then I got pulled over my Malfoy on my way to our dorms."

Derek grimaced slightly and patted Harry on the back.

"Tough luck mate! Well on the bright side, you won't have to have classes with the other students from the other schools! Well breakfast is here so let's get our minds off of the more pressing matters…also known as our stomachs!" finished Derek as the group arrived about ten feet from the entrance.

Harry rolled his eyes and then glared at the unsuspecting boy.

"What?" asked Derek after seeing the glare directed at him.

"Did you know that by saying that you've probably jinxed it!" exclaimed Harry, "I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to arrange some classes with the other schools to get my ex-friends to apologize and all will be well in the world again."

Wincing, the brunet shrugged and said sheepishly, "Oops?"

Rolling his eyes once more, Harry chuckled lightly before walking through the opened doors.

The moment the party stepped through, everything dropped silent. With a questioning glance at Harry, Derek asked with his eyes on what to do next, as the party had stopped as well.

Harry gave Derek a look that clearly said, "_Are you an idiot or is it just because you haven't eaten yet?_" Grabbing his friends forearm, Harry dragged the marginally heavier boy over to the same seat both occupied last night.

Sitting down, Harry gestured at the seat next to his as Derek sat down. Everyone else followed their examples and placed food on their plates while pretending nothing was amiss. Eventually, the room returned to regular volume though the Durmstrang assembly could still feel their gazes every now and then.

"This is almost as bad as when you revealed who you really were to us!" exclaimed Rosa Beckley from across Derek. She too was a friend of Harry's though not as close as the other boy was.

Nodding Harry said, "You should have been here for second year when everyone found out I could speak Parseltongue or when I was picked three years ago! I swear, kids have nothing better to do than gossip about the latest craze."

The three of them laughed that.

"So Mister almighty Potter," gushed Rosa with emphasis on the "almighty", "I've been meaning to ask for a while now. Where did you come up with the name 'John James Evans' from? Every time I see you I keep forgetting… until last night, where I wrote it on the back of my hand so I wouldn't forget."

Putting down her silverware, Rosa showed the back of her right hand and in ink the words were "Ask Harry about J.J.E.!" Seeing her hand, Derek and Harry glanced at each other before the three burst out laughing.

"It's nothing so mysterious or anything," he said after swallowing some scrambled eggs, "The 'John' came from my third year Professor's middle name. He was the one that taught me the Patronus Charm and was a friend of my father's. He died believing that I was innocent. 'James' was my father's first name and 'Evans' was my mother's maiden name."

The three lapsed in silence and ate. Bringing up matters concerning Harry and what happened before he came to Durmstrang was always a mood killer for the moment.

About fifteen minutes into the meal, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Instantly, the room fell silent and looked to see what he had to say.

"It has been decided that in order for the three schools to mingle with one another more, each Saturday, a different class will be taught in the Great Hall where all schools will attend and the three professors will help everyone. This will get the students to become friendlier with one another. These subjects range from Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration! On a different note, Hogwarts' Defense Professor, Professor Redwood, has unfortunately taken medical leave. Therefore it gives me great honor to fill the post with no one other than Professor Sirius Black!"

Though the man had not yet arrived yet, the students clapped politely but Gryffindor house was particularly loud.

Turning to Derek in horror and seeing the expression match his friend's, Harry said, "Bloody hell! What did I tell you when we came here! That meddling old coot probably wants to repair my '_relationship'_ with my _dear _ex-godfather! And leaving on medical emergency my arse! Dumbledore probably pulled some strings _again_!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Derek.

"There's nothing _to _do!" Today's Monday so we won't have class with him until Saturday but we'll still see him in the halls!"

Just then, the side doors leading to the enlarged staffs' table opened and in walked no one other than Sirius black.

* * *

**A/N–**Hope you like this update! There's some info on how Harry came to Durmstrang and how he met his friends! HOPE YOU REVIEW ME! 

Thanks: **_The Dark Squirrel, Weirkat, Le Diablo Blanc2, rosiegirl, ssjztrunks, jabarber69, as, JVTazz, hey, Harry Draco Malfoy, Quillian, alwaysariyana, I-Y-T-Y, Anaelisa, athenakitty, goofball44306, dwolc3, jka1, Dreamer of Destiny, yournombrehere, Laura, red rose of love, Padfoot and Moony03, Bluebear13_** for being great reviewers! THANKS TO ALL YOU GUYS!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ME!**

**Disclaimer–**JKR owns everything. I do not, never will.


	5. Confrontations

**Ashes of Betrayal**

"_False friends are worst than bitter enemies."_

–Scottish Proverb

**Chapter Four-Confrontations **

Sneering slightly at Dumbledore's pathetic subtle attempt to forgive them, Harry got up and left. Derek immediately followed him. Both made their way to the temporary Durmstrang territory and Harry noted the fallen look on Sirius' face before it being filled with confidence and hope.

What the confidence was Harry didn't know, but he suspected it had something to do with gaining Harry's trust once again.

"Come on Harry, Professor Everwood will go freak out if we're late to Defense. Remember the lecture last night? '_It is imperative that you do well in my class Mister Potter! Defense is needed in the competition_!' Honestly, you're already the top in his bloody class! I bet you can beat his bloody arse all the way to the muggle realm if you just tried!" cried Derek after mocking the professor.

Chuckling Harry said, "You on the other hand, need _lots_ of work!" He smirked at the scowl his friend threw at him.

Both were about to turn the corner since both teens were almost deep within the dungeons when a yell caught their attention.

"Harry!"

Beside him, Derek could feel the raven haired boy stiffen and stop but it seemed as if he was deciding whether or not to just ignore the call. The black eyed boy eyed his companion and decided that Harry would stop to "talk" with the person.

"Damn! We're right by Snape's class. Of course _they_ might see me here," he hissed angrily under his breath.

The owner of the voice had reached them as both could feel their presence behind them. Fluidly, the Durmstrang Champion turned around with enough grace that one could never tell that he was agitated. However, his indifferent mask was up and Derek could see that he clearly did not want to see the person in front of him––ever.

"Granger," he said addressing the person as another figure approached, "Weasley."

The two flinched at his use of their surnames. The taller Durmstrang boy could remember the stories that Harry told him weeks ago about the trio when he went to Hogwarts with them. From the pained look whenever Harry spoke of them, Derek could tell that the pair had not believed in his innocence, and it was they that hurt him the most.

The vivid red head opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the bushy haired girl beat him to it.

"Oh Harry, we're so sorry," she said tearing up, "we should have believed you but please! Can you forgive us!"

Derek watched his friend as the piercing emerald eyes no longer hidden behind large glasses looked coldly at the girl. Said female flinched and backed away at the fury and pain in those emerald orbs.

"No," he whispered before turning around and striding off.

"But Harry––" she protested before the bell rang.

Stuck between chasing after her friend, or ex-friend depending of the view, Hermione decided to just go to Potions since they pair were already late and would have to face Snape's wrath for being late, most likely resulting in Gryffindor losing points or detentions. It seemed that their chance with Harry was blown this time.

"Come on Ron, let's go to Potions," she said quietly as the pair walked off.

They arrived at the door only to have a huge lecture, not knowing that deeper into the dungeons, Harry and his friend were suffering the same albeit to a lesser degree of harshness.

**

* * *

**Classes were the same all week long for all schools––boring. However, whenever the schools were together, their professors expected the best of their pupils. All were courteous to one another discounting the occasional spats. 

The largest fight happened on Thursday between a group of Gryffindors and Durmstrang students. Needless to say it ended with both parties in the line of fire from their professors.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After the debate during Potions on the importance of Ministry regulations on "dark potions," the class was dismissed to go to dinner in the Great Hall. As the door opened, the Durmstrang students walked out still caught up in the debate. _

_Like their Headmaster and school, all felt that there was no such thing has "dark magic" or "light magic" and felt that the Ministry regulations were ridiculous. _

_The boys spilt to go their own way as the girls walked towards their dormitories. Getting to their chambers, everyone showered or put their schoolbooks away before making sure they were "presentable" for dinner. The teachers seemed stricter than ever that they make a good impression for their school._

_Just after he was out of the shower, as they had a bit of time before dinner started, Harry was interrupted in his hair drying when Derek popped his head through his doors. _

_Though a simple charm would have done it, Harry wanted to dry his hair manually the muggle way to work off his frustration of yet _another_ confrontation with his ex-friends. This time he was not, as the muggles say, "saved by the bell," and had to ignore their rather persistent and annoying attempts._

"_Harry!" called Derek._

_Stopping in the middle of his task, Harry turned to his brown haired friend and said in Bulgarian, "Yes?"_

"_Do you want me to wait for you or should I go ahead to the Great Hall?"_

_Sighing, Harry looked at his stated of undress and still damp hair and said, "Go ahead 'Rek," he said gesturing to the glaring boy at the use of his nickname to go._

_Derek hesitated for a moment._

_Impatiently Harry said, "Go on! I'm not going to get jumped on my way to dinner," he said with a roll of the eyes and a smirk then fingered and waved his wand, "but if they do, there's this curse I've been _dying_ to try."_

_Chuckling, the light brown haired teen said, "You, Mister Potter are _not_ a Gryffindor! I honestly don't know how you got into that house when you clearly are a Slytherin! Very well, I'll go…your_ snakeliness_ of Durmstrang," he added as an afterthought. _

_Ducking out of the room, Derek just missed getting sprayed with a jet stream of icy cold water._

_Stepping out of the portrait hole, he was hit with it nevertheless from above and a cry ricocheted into Harry's room with a loud cry of, "Potter!"_

_Laughing, Harry quickly changed into his uniform robes. He banished his towel into the bathroom before checking to see if his wand was in its holster. After making sure that it was, he dumped unceremoniously his textbooks onto the lone bed before walking out of the door._

_He was one of the lucky few that had his own room. The others had "insisted" since he was the champion and needed 'his rest and privacy' or whatnot._

_Deciding that he was the most presentable that he could be, Harry walked out of the Durmstrang common rooms after a very weak drying charm on his hair._

_A good part of living in the dungeons was that it was closer to the Great Hall. All one had to do was go up one floor and a couple of turns later it would be visible._

_Hurrying so as not to be late (which would draw much attention), Harry walked rather quickly when a shout, or rather shouts, caught his attention. The yells seem to be both encouraging something and trying to break it up. Harry sighed. Did he really want to get caught up in house rivalries again? Deciding to just ignore it and go, a voice caught his attention._

"_Take that back you good for nothing––" exclaimed a voice he knew all too well. Whatever the voice was going to say was drowned out in loud screams from other parties. Wincing, Harry turned the other corner instead of the one leading to the hallway that would be in front of the Great Hall._

_Just around the bend he saw a group of three Durmstrang boys and four Hogwarts students. By their appearance and school uniforms, it seemed that they were Gryffindor sixth years. What they were arguing about he knew not._

_Before things could escalate even more, Harry walked over to his friend, Derek, who was being forcibly restrained by Mikhail Daletsky._

"_Der! What's going on here?" he asked surprising the group just as he interrupted Derek's swearing._

"_Harry!" he exclaimed in surprised and tried to stand normally as the Daletsky and Strogolev released their hold on him. All from Durmstrang were shifting nervously along with the Hogwarts students._

_The raven haired Champion raised an eyebrow at his friend and asked, "Why don't you fill me in on how this fight happened?"_

_It seemed that the question caused the brown haired teen to snap._

"_It was their bloody fault!" he yelled while pointing at the four sixth year Gryffindors. It was a testimony on how mad he was that Derek did not rant in Bulgarian but rather English, so that everyone could hear and understand._

"_We were walking to the Great Hall when we passed them talking about us! Well, a more accurate description was that Durmstrang was turning _you_ into _Voldemort_! He thinks we're going to go in that mad lunatic's footsteps and be muggle hating people!" Derek practically shouted and tried lunging at them again if not for Daletsky and Strogolev at his side._

_Harry was stunned to put it as an understatement. _

_Sure he knew that people would react badly to him going to a "dark" school that taught the Dark Arts as a regular class. However, he didn't know that his friend would react so venomously in his defense._

_He walked over to the still restrained Derek. Harry noted the wary look the Gryffindors cast him while preparing to grab their wands. _

_He stopped in front of Derek and said calmly, "Der, you know that I don't give a damn what people think about my actions. Hell, if I did, I would be rotting away in Azkaban right now! You should have just ignored them; they're just idiotic students who don't know what they're talking about. So how about all of us go have some dinner?"_

_Outwardly, Harry was very calm and collected to help his raging friend calm down. Inwardly, he wanted to rant just as much as his friend._ It seemed that people will never change, _he thought,_ they keep thinking up of rumors just to start problems._ Using some meditation techniques that he learned in Azkaban due to the connection to Voldemort, Harry calmed down and beckoned to the other three to follow._

"_You Dark Wizard!" exclaimed a boy who Harry vaguely remembered as Jacob Newton, "You're evil just like the rest of them! I bet you just got rid of You-Know-Who so there's no more competition as the Dark Lord! You're not worthy of being a Gryffindor! _Stupefy_!" he cursed angrily in Harry's direction._

_With an impatient wave of his hand, a shield was erected and absorbed the curse._

"_What is going on here!" exclaimed a voice as they turned the same corner that Harry had came from. It seemed that the professors had been on their way to dinner and the loud yell had drawn their attention._

_The Gryffindors looked frightened looking at their Head of House. Professor McGonagall leveled them with a stern glare as she took in the scene. Accompanying her was Headmaster Dumbledore and Headmaster Platov. All three were engaged in a debate on certain methods of Transfiguration when the cry of outrage caught their attention._

"_Mister Potter, would you care to explain this fight?" asked Platov sternly, seeing that none of the students were going to answer the Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher._

"_Well Headmaster, I was heading to lunch when I heard a yell from Derek so I went to check it out. I saw that Durmstrang and Hogwarts were fighting over the fact that our school was turning me into the next Dark Lord," he said with no emotion bar a touch of sarcasm and fury shone in his eyes._

_McGonagall gasped turned angrily to her Gryffindors._

"_Is this true!" she demanded with more fury than Harry had ever seen in his four years with her as the Head of Gryffindor House._

_The four students stammered an excuse to the stern woman._

"_Pro–prof–fessor," began one, "it's t–true! The signs are a–all there. He c–can talk to s–s–snakes and only s–s–someone dark could d–defeat You-Know-Who! Now he's g–g–going to _that_ school!" a dark skinned Gryffindor eventually said._

_Both the teachers of Hogwarts were angry beyond belief at the wild accusation. Also, to make it worst, the Headmaster of said school was right next to them as they insulted both his student _and_ his school. _

"_Never before in the history of Hogwarts have I ever been so ashamed of my Gryffindors! I would have thought you would know better as you area all to be graduating soon! It is this kind of prejudice that creates the same evil you speak of! Misters Eblong, Wright, Newton, and Ringlow, you will all be serving detention with me, Mister Filch, and Professor Snape for the next month."_

_The four looked outraged that their Head would punish them like so._

_A dark red haired boy started to protest, "But––"_

_However as soon as he protested, he was cut off at the glare leveled his way by the Transfiguration professor and the stern look in the normally kind Headmaster._

_Nodding their agreement, all four fled before upsetting their Head even more._

_Platov gestured to his students and said in Bulgarian for Daletsky and Strogolev's sake as the two spoke very limited English._

"_Come, let us leave this matter behind and go to the Great Hall for some dinner. I will talk with you later about the retaliation, which was not up to standards with Durmstrang."_

_All three nodded and walked off talking in low tones in Bulgarian before being followed by the professors just meters behind the group. All were discussing the fight without appearing so._

_End Flashback_

* * *

After the confrontation Hermione and Ron before, they hadn't approached him again. Sure they had seen him and made to talk to him, but still hesitated. 

Now however, the time came for the special Saturday classes in the Great Hall with the other schools.

Sighing, Harry called out to his friend to come, "Derek! It's time for the bloody shared classes. I think Headmaster is making it mandatory to come!" he cried out just outside his friend's room in Bulgarian.

"Coming!"

The pair had retired after breakfast to their rooms to finish their homework before the afternoon courses that was no doubt going to be exhausting. As for lunch, both had skipped it for the sanctuary of their rooms.

Finally, Derek popped his head out of his room to stare at Harry.

"Okay, let's go. No need to anger Everwood by showing up late. The others have a head start as they all went to lunch."

Both Durmstrang boys walked rather quickly all the while holding conversations of what the staff would teach. They decided that it would be rudimentary to advance Defense as Hogwarts would never deal with the Dark Arts.

"Ten galleons say that Black will pair me with one of my ex-friends," said Harry holding out his hand as they walked.

"Deal," answered the brown haired student as they shook hands on it.

As both approached the Great Hall entrance, they walked through and saw the gathering mass of students in the very center of a bare room while the professors were levitating the tables to the edge of the room.

Harry and Derek walked over to the group of Durmstrang students. In the mass, it seemed that there were three distinct groups for the Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students. From Hogwarts, it seemed that the assembled were fifth year and above as the lower years didn't know enough spells for the session.

"Welcome!" stated Professor Dumbledore standing where the Head Table was. At his right was right was Platov and to Dumbledore's left dwarfing them all was Madame Maxime. On the other side of the Platov was the Durmstrang professor of Defense and the Dark Arts, Professor Everwood. Standing on the Headmistress' other side was no one other than Professor Black.

Apparently, the professors for Beauxbatons would be flooing in when their students' classes were taking place and then they would floo back to the château of the French school. Therefore, it there were only two Defense teachers teaching the Saturday classes.

After Professor Dumbledore's speech, the Headmasters, Headmistress, and the teachers began moving everyone into pairs in the large room. It quickly became apparent that the staff was pairing up people from the different schools so everyone could get to know one another.

Sighing, Harry stood where his friend had been paired with a short blond girl from Beauxbatons. Harry shot Derek and look, clearly glaring at his friend's better luck to be paired with Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts.

"Mister Potter," said a voice, drawing his attention away from his smirking friend, "If you would kindly move over here with Miss Granger."

The raven haired Champion glared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts for the pairing but complied, albeit reluctantly.

"Great! Now that everyone is paired accordingly to their years as best as we could, let's get started on the spells and their counter spells!" said the dark brown haired Durmstrang teacher. His stern glare was enough to enforce the rules of not deliberately hurting the other.

"We, the Defense teachers, will demonstrate how a duel works," said Sirius, "Now Professor Everwood, would you care to join me on the platform?"

Everwood nodded and the pair walked up the table set aside for the demonstration. Platov acted as the judge and counted to three for the Defense teachers to send their spells to the other.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ exclaimed Sirius.

"_Protego!"_ cried Professor Everwood for the counter spell. Meanwhile, when Professor Black was planning another attack, the Durmstrang teacher sent a nonverbal, "_Expelliarmus!"_ at the Hogwarts teacher, causing the wand to go flying out of his hand and into Everwood's own outstretched palm.

Loud applause came from the Bulgarian school's student body followed by those of Beauxbatons and finally Hogwarts, who were a bit miffed that their teacher had lost. The Durmstrang students knew that their teacher would win. After all, he was well versed in both Defense _and_ the Dark Arts.

"Now, why don't you all give it a try?" said Everwood, "Try to disarm, stun, or put your dueling partner into a full body bind!"

Turning to the bushy haired girl, Harry bowed stiffly along with the others in the room. Hermione started by casting a rather weak, in Harry's opinion, disarming spell. After a quick _Protego_ he retaliated with a stunning spell. While Hermione was blocking it he sent a nonverbal body bind at her.

As Hermione's limbs snapped together in a rigid body bind, he disarmed her. Then, Harry unbound her with a lazy flick of his wand.

Hermione walked over to get her wand nervously then opened her mouth to talk. Apparently, she wasn't the only one with the idea as many other pairs were talking in a bored tone.

"Harry," she started timidly and paused.

Harry turned to her and said, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked. Her eyes were pleading with him to relent.

"Why?" was all he asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Please Harry! Ron and I are so sorry. We want to apologize with you directly and explain our actions!" she begged rather loudly but no one noticed as the room was loud from the occasional hexes being fired.

"There's nothing _to_ explain," Harry said harshly, "both of you betrayed my trust and condemned me to Azkaban just like the rest of the Wizarding World. Apparently four years as best friends amounted to nothing," he said coldly. By now her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she looked at him.

"You will find _Granger,_" he said as she flinched at her surname, "that my trust is easy to get but harder to regain." Crying, Hermione backed away to a Ronald who was close by talking with Dean Thomas.

Meanwhile, everyone was still dueling while the Professors, Headmasters, and Headmistress were walking around correcting curses and dueling stances.

A soft voice so familiar gathered his attention as it came from behind him.

"Harry?" the low voice said softly. The Durmstrang Champion turned around slowly on the heels of his feet and stared into the blue eyes of his ex-godfather.

* * *

**A/N–**Sorry the update took ages! I've been busy with the summer homework, and truth be told, this story is losing my interest… oh well… 

Anyways, reviewers wanted to know about pairings so here it is. **THERE WILL BE NO RELATIONSHIPS IN THIS FANFICTION!** I can't write romance all that great so it's just Drama/Action/Adventure and all that stuff… even if there was romance it would _never _be Harry/Ginny! I _hate_ HPGW stories! So that answers your question, **NO RELATIONSHIPS! **

Much thanks to reviewers:**_ alwaysariyana, Harry Draco Malfoy, goofball44306, The Dark Squirrel, Laume, athenakitty, Crystal Madness, red rose of love, Anaelisa, Honor-Harrington 1982, Weirkat, Laura, JVTazz, alpalwarner, yournombrehere, animeflunky, jka1, DivineDarkness, I-Y-T-Y, mrmistoffelees, Prophet of the Waves, Jas120_** for being the best reviewers! This chapter is for you guys!

**Disclaimer–**JKR owns everything in the Harry Potter realm. If I did, which would be never, I'd totally rule the world! )


	6. Padfoot and Weasley

**Ashes Unveiled**

"_I've learned that no matter how much I care, some people are just idiots. I've learned…that we don't have to change friends if we understand that friends change. I've learned that no matter how good a friend is, they're going to hurt you every once in a while…"_

–_Unknown_

**Chapter Five-Padfoot and Weasley**

The pair stared at the other, heedless of the curses being flung in every which way from the other students.

Apparently, the hostility between Gryffindors and Durmstrang did not get better from days ago. Therefore, both parties were using the class as an excuse to hex the other.

Sirius' uncertain and guilty blue eyes stared at his godson's own cold emerald orbs.

"Professor Black," stated the Durmstrang Champion emotionlessly with a hint of steel in his voice.

The Hogwarts Defense teacher cringed visibly at the formality of the boy who he considered to be his son.

"Harry," he began, "I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Harry stiffened but knew that he couldn't loose his temper in the Great Hall with hundreds of students in it. He couldn't shame Durmstrang after all. Durmstrang's reputation was basically the same as Slytherin house. They wore a mask to show to the prejudiced world. After all, not everyone was as open and free in using the Dark Arts as they were.

Before the left the school, everyone had been warned to keep up the masks when they were at Hogwarts. Unless they, or their school, were insulted, the students were instructed to treat everyone with a polite indifference when around the public.

Therefore, it was with small amount of self disdain when Harry spoke his next words.

"Perhaps in private later Professor?" he said, using more than a subtle amount of hinting that he would not like to talk about the subject until a later time.

Sirius' face fell slightly before nodding and walking away, leaving Harry with the bushy haired Gryffindor.

**

* * *

**Staring at the wooden door of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry stood outside of the room preparing to knock. 

He had arranged with Sirius to meet him in his classroom after dinner was over. The combined Defense class was a terrible mess. Multiple duels were held around the room from Durmstrang and Hogwarts to the extent that multiple parties needed to go see the Hogwarts nurse, Madame Pomfrey.

The offending students were assigned detentions but Harry knew that it wouldn't help improve their behaviors. After all, Gryffindor was known for holding grudges and Durmstrang wasn't that much better at it either.

Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said the muffled voice from inside the room.

The raven haired boy turned the handle of the door and walked inside, closing said door after he was in the room.

The classroom was familiar. After all, he's been in the same office for four years. Each year it was decorated differently. In Quirrel's year, it was filled with garlic and such while Lockhart had multiple portraits of himself on every inch of the wall. Professor Lupin had books on dark creatures while the fake Moody had Auror devices ranging from foe glasses to the seven compartment trunk containing the real Moody.

Now, however, the room had shelves of books on Defense and Dueling along with the occasional dark creature books. On the wall directly in front of the desk was a portrait of a stag, werewolf, dog, and a scurrying rat.

Harry's heart panged slightly at the sight of the symbol of the Marauders. After all, Sirius was the last remaining link between Harry and his parent, despite what he did to Harry.

Turning to face the desk where the older man sat behind, Harry took the seat opposite from his ex-godfather. As Harry sat down stiffly, his companion conjured a teapot with two porcelain teacups and poured out the drink shakily in silence.

A moment of quietness overtook the room as neither knew what to say to the other. The seconds dragged on in awkward silence until Sirius broke it.

"Harry," he started and paused as if rethinking what he was about to say.

"Professor Black," said the teen emotionlessly.

"Harry, we're so sorry for what we did to you," he cried, "please can't you forgive us for our mistake?" he said pleadingly. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes as he stared into the emerald eyes so similar to one of his dead friends.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously while looking at the ragged looking man before him. Evidently, the animungus had not been getting enough sleep after Harry's proven innocence, and it might have been before that too.

"Tell me _Sirius_," said Harry as he spat out the name, "how did you respond to Remus when he kept insisting that I was innocent? Did you call him a traitor for believing that I would go to the Dark Side?" he asked as Sirius flinched outwardly as Harry hit the mark.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, right Sirius?" said the teen coldly.

Sirius looked up with from when he had bowed his head in shame before to connect tearing eyes with his godson.

"That's true," whispered the man, "I kept insisting that you had left the Light. I guess with Peter's act of defection opened my eyes that anyone can betray you. He was our friend for seven long years and yet he left his friends to rot. Remus kept persisting that you were innocent despite the Veritaserum. I countered that you were guilty because you had a trial when I did not when he kept comparing me to you."

Sirius took a shaking breath before continuing with his explanation.

"You were a topic we never touched upon as we both had our strong beliefs. We were never that close again…all the way until his death," finished the desolate man so quietly Harry had to strain to hear his words.

The tears had long ago broken free and started pooling in rivulets down the Defense professor's cheeks and dripping onto the edge of the table.

For a moment, Harry's heart went out to the man who he had come to love as a father. The man who had lost all that was precious to him­––his best friends––and all that was left was a person who he turned his back on.

But then Harry remembered all the torture that he had gone through in Azkaban. Over and over again the memories of his friends and godfather leaving him played in his head due to the Dementors' effect. He could still remember the two years of hearing and seeing that scene everyday in addition to the green light while hearing his parents' last words.

It was that thought more than anything that caused Harry to be emotionless in his godfather's distress and guilt.

A moment of silence lapsed between the two as Sirius struggled to regain his composure, however small it was.

Finally the animungus Defense Against the Dark Arts professor asked the question that had been eating away at him ever since Harry had his name pulled out of the Goblet of Water.

"Why?"

Harry's eyes turned to look at him in a slightly confused expression. His usually stolid face only allowed that through in a quiet question of what Sirius meant.

"From what I remembered of you, you were never the type for glory. So why would you return to the place that holds the hardest memories for you and enter in a competition that you had never liked years ago?" asked Sirius.

A flash of understanding showed in the raven haired teen's eyes before disappearing.

"There are many reasons," he started while staring straight ahead, as if he was looking past Sirius, "I never wanted the fame but certain events caused me to return. To be clear, I did not come back to make up with you or my ex-friends," finished Harry as his sharp eyes snapped at Sirius, capturing the older man in its piercing emerald gaze.

Sirius broke the eye contact and looked away.

Another lapse in silence occurred once more before Sirius said shakily after drawing a deep breath, "I suppose that asking for forgiveness is too much?" he said sorrowfully. His voice broke halfway through the sentence and even if Harry could not see his face as it was lowered, he was sure there were tears there.

"Forgiveness is not given, but earned," he stated quietly before getting up to leave.

The door clicked quietly with a small resounding thud in the stone room which caused the dam of tears to fall as soon as the door was in place.

**

* * *

**The next week and a half passed without many problems. The fights between the Durmstrang students and the Gryffindors had stayed the same. As it was the higher years that were involved in the violence, they knew a variety of healing spells so going to Madam Promfrey was not necessary. 

The next major even happened right after breakfast was served on a Sunday. As there were no classes, student were given free time to do whatever they should please. Most started on their ways to their common rooms to finish the homework many had put off until the last minute.

The main hallway used to take students to the dungeons was crowded due to the combined Slytherins and Durmstrang guests.

Harry decided to take a different route to get to the dungeons.

He had discovered it in his fourth year from the midnight excursion just before the second task to the prefects' bathroom that a hidden tunnel was right behind the raven statue on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

It was random luck really that he stumbled on it––literally. After the fake Moody pulled his foot out of the trick staircase, Harry limped slightly to his dorms and stumbled while catching himself on the beak of the stone bird.

Like the gargoyle guarding Headmaster Dumbledore's office, the bird leapt out of the way to reveal a hidden tunnel. After five minutes of examining the passageway, he saw that it led directly to the dungeons, a couple of statues down from the Slytherin entrance.

Not even the Marauders were aware of the secret tunnel.

Tugging Derek's sleeve, Harry made a subtle hint with a nudge of his head to move in the direction of the secret passage instead of waiting in the traffic of humans shoving one another to get to their rooms.

The pair slipped off and made for the statue about four hallways away.

Along the way there, they heard the very distinct voice of Ronald Weasley.

"…is evil!" Ron exclaimed to his companion, a silent Hermione Granger. "I mean he must have some dark power to defeat You-Know-Who! And now he's in the darkest school ever!"

Rage coursed through Harry's body at Ron's accusations of him turning evil. There was no mistaking who the red-head was talking about. As far as he knew, he was the only one who had defeated a "You-Know-Who" and transferred to Durmstrang.

Harry made himself known to the two Hogwarts students walking in the hallway.

"Are you sure about that Weasley?" he asked coldly.

Both froze and turned around to look into the furious flashing eyes of their ex-friend. While the three ex-acquaintances stared at the other group in varying types of emotions ranging from anger to guilt, Derek exploded in anger on his friend's behalf.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU GOODY-GOODY WANNABEE GRYFFINDORS HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT HARRY! HE HAS A BETTER HEART THAN BOTH OF YOU! AT LEAST _HE_ WOULDN'T ABANDON HIS FRIENDS TO AZKABAN!" roared the Durmstrang boy.

In his tirade, several Gryffindors walking by to go to their common room stopped and gaped at the four with slack jaws. Not a sound could be heard in the hallway for seconds except for the harsh breathing on Derek's part to calm down.

Finally Ron snapped back at the pair.

"How can _I_! What else can you say about attending a school that openly teaches the Dark Arts! And it's known that having a hard past is the number one recipe for a new Dark Lord, and he's just that! Harry's got both the Dursleys and Voldemort so chances are that he'll turn out to be just like You-Know-Who!"

By the end of his speech, Ron's face was a vivid Weasley red and he was huffing from anger at being snapped at. The audience wasn't helping any by just blocking the hallways and gawking at the fight sure to make its way to the rumor mill by the next hour.

By this, Harry saw that Hermione looked torn. She obviously believed that Harry wasn't turning "Dark"…well at least not yet anyways. However, she didn't want to say anything to her boyfriend. It seemed that the two had officially started dating while Harry was incarcerated. Her face clearly showed her mixed feelings on the matter.

Before Derek could launch himself at the red haired boy, Harry forcibly grabbed his brown-haired companion's forearm to prevent another fight.

Harry silenced Derek with a look before turning cold eyes towards Ron.

"If you truly believe that I'm turning 'Dark' then you are sadly mistaken Weasley. I always took you for jealous and now I guess the same matter has happened again. I've not forgotten the first task in the other tournament Weasley. And it's just sad that you can't even say a dead man's name but resort to the 'You-Know-Who' and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' crap. Furthermore, I would perfectly expect you to be closed minded about the Dark Arts. Did it not occur to your thick head that the reason I went to a Dark Arts teaching school is that through my connection with Voldemort, I've gained extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts and would need to know how to control them!" he finished frigidly.

Though his years at Durmstrang, not to mention Azkaban, had taught him to keep his emotions in check, Harry was _very_ close to loosing his cool. How dare he accuse him of turning evil! It was that kind of prejudice that brought forth the start of Dark Lords like Voldemort. They were formed not just from bad pasts, but from separation and hatred and prejudice.

Before anything could be said, a clear voice could be heard through the halls.

"What's going on here?" asked Headmaster Platov as he strode in their direction.

The students parted to allow him to get through the semi-crowded hallways. As usual, the Headmaster of Durmstrang looked very intimidating as he walked towards you, even if he was unarmed and alone.

Platov was headed towards the dungeons during the traffic jam in the hallways and could very distinctly hear Derek's yelling and made for this direction

Derek looked at his friend and saw that Harry was not going to be forthcoming with the information so Derek explained to his Headmaster about the events that transpired.

Just as the teenager reached the part about Ron's discriminations against Durmstrang, the red head interrupted.

"Well it's true! All dark wizards either come from Slytherin or Durmstrang! I mean, who would teach their kids the Dark Arts!" he exclaimed loudly, not at all abashed that he was speaking to one of the most powerful men alive, both magically and politically.

Harry was startled to see that this new personality of the rash Gryffindor had changed since his incarceration. The old Ron was still brash and arrogant to a point, but he never rebuked or shouted a professor or Headmaster. It seemed that with his time away, it only allowed Ron's large ego to grow even bigger.

"Oh really Weasley?" sneered Harry before Headmaster Platov had a chance to react to Ron's accusations. That was something he had picked up at his time in Durmstrang. Unsurprisingly, Durmstrang was very similar to Slytherin, and Harry found himself smirking, sneering, and giving sarcastic and cold comments more often than before.

The red haired teen turned to face Harry with undisguised hatred.

"I suppose rats like Pettigrew and your _'dear older brother'_ was in Slytherin or Durmstrang like your accusations?" Harry mocked.

Ron turned into the infamous Weasley red. After the war, it was a well known fact that Percy Weasley had left to go to Voldemort's side. Harry didn't find it surprising. After all, he was perfectly close to the Minister and could influence the ignorant Fudge to make bad decisions. The only thing Harry was surprised at was the fact that Percy hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. His ambition was great for him to thirst after power enough to join the Death Eaters.

Normally, Harry would have smirked at the way Ron's hair clashed terribly with his now bright red face. However, now Harry was too angry at the slight against both his school and Harry himself.

"Tha-that's different!" spluttered Ron.

Harry took a step forward towards Ron until the raven haired Champion was just slightly in front of his Headmaster.

"Now see here, Weasley!" he spat, "Headmaster Platov was and is better than you will ever be! At least he will listen to both sides of the story before accusing others and condemning them! That's more than I can say about you, your girlfriend, and your precious Headmaster."

The cold way that Harry said that seemed worst than if he was raving and ranting against them, which scared Ron slightly as he had no idea about the change Harry had gone through in his years in Azkaban. Furthermore, Ron was shocked at the venomous way Harry defended Platov. Harry only rarely defended anyone that fiercely who wasn't his friend, so it seemed that Harry held Platov in very high esteem. The only other person that Ron could remember Harry defending like that was Dumbledore, and he was no longer on the very short list.

Harry was so angry that his arms were shaking slightly at his side. Turning abruptly, he swept off in the direction of the main way towards the dungeons, secret path forgotten. After a minute's glare, Derek followed his friend.

The Head of Durmstrang glanced at the two Gryffindors and before leaving, shot them a broad poisonous smirk that no one in the crowd could see bar the two he directed it at.

Headmaster Platov swept away with robes billowing in a manner very similar to the Potions Master, leaving two very surprised teenagers in behind.

**

* * *

**The days following "the incident" past too quickly in Harry's opinion. It seemed that news had moved about the Hogwarts rumor mill rather fast. By breakfast, stories had ranged from Harry cursing his ex-friends with an Unforgivable while others say that Platov had the Boy-Who-Lived under the Imperius Curse and was controlling his every action. 

Harry rolled his eyes when his friends told him what they had heard and he shook his head at the astonishing fact that upper year students believed the biggest lies he had ever heard. It never seemed to shock him at the stupidity that the showed.

_Maybe Snape was right,_ he thought,_ if that's what we were like, then I don't blame him for calling us dunderheads_. Harry shook his head in amusement. _It's a cold day in hell when I finally start believing what that git told me._

Still, that didn't stop his wandering mind as Harry laid on the ground near the lake. It was before breakfast and the brilliant sun was rising, casing a beautiful look throughout the land.

Harry's eyes closed slightly before they fluttered open again. He looked over at the cabin where Hagrid had lived before the war. He felt sad, missing the bigger half giant. Hagrid was another one who believed in Harry's innocence but he died a week later in a Death Eater attack while trying to persuade the giants to side with the Light.

Closing his eyes again, he barely registered that in two days, the first task would take place. Despite the important information, Harry couldn't bring himself to care too much. He knew that three years ago, he was terrified of the approaching days, but that was when he knew about the dragons. Come to think of it, he had not the clue on what the task was about.

No doubt Madam Maxime had already told Belle if she knew and Harry knew that if Draco figured it out, his Slytherin side wouldn't have told anyone. No matter, thought Harry, I'll win…I'll bring the glory back to Durmstrang…just like I brought it back to Hogwarts…

Sighing, the boy got off the ground and after hitting the grass off his robes, took off towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N–**Hello! It's me…I'm back, and no I did not die or get thrown off the face of the Earth…I know it's been a while, but schools been hectic. I'm STILL getting used to my classes and the extra hours of homework and studying…Honors classes suck like that…arghs… updates will take a while until I fall into the routine of school…don't worry, despite my last chapter being somewhat of a threat to stop this story I won't…so no worries. 

After all, I'm shooting for about 20 chapters on his story :D…

Much thanks to my ever faithful reviewers who stuck by me and keep persisting for an update! This chapter was purely for you! Thanks: **_yournombrehere, twohp, Weirkat, Ginny Hater, Annon, Lilith Kayden, Laura, as, DivineDarkness, Quilian, Quilian, jka1, Anaelisa, Honor-Harrington1982, goofball44306, Laume, hey, gatermage, Harry Draco Malfoy, Doxkid, scardi, gatermage, gatermage, red rose of love, Angelic Heart of Darkness, LadyMegsie, Yana5, wwwendy, atlantis-rob, atlantis-rob, Laura, athenakitty _**for the awesome encouragement!

**Disclaimer–**JKR is the proud owner of the world of Harry Potter…I, sadly, am not.


End file.
